


Грехем и его Близнец

by PirPol, risowator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 09 AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirPol/pseuds/PirPol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: Название: Грехем и его БлизнецАвтор: БьюттиЛОформление и арт: рисоваторБета: ilerenaПейринг: Дин Винчестер / Сэм ВинчестерКатегория: слэшЖанр: драма, романс, AUРазмер: ~ 27 000 словРейтинг: NC-17Предупреждения: много рефлексирующего ДинаСаммари: АУ начиная с серии десять девятого сезона. Дин и Сэм расстаются на мосту, Дин учится жить без Сэма, охотится, занимается расследованием дела, которое подкидывает ему Гарт. Он меняет имя, становится полицейским, чтобы максимально использовать возможности закона. Проходит пара лет, у Дина налаженная жизнь — работа, дело, вернее — Дело, квартира, друзья, коллеги. И никакого Сэма. А потом у него появляется информатор по кличке Близнец.





	Грехем и его Близнец

➈ ➀ ➁ ➄ ➅ ➂ ➂ ➆ ➇

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

X 2013 ║ 2016 XII

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**BOSTON POLICE DEPARTMENT**

 

 

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

 

**2016 год**

 

Отмычку снова намертво заклинило — ни туда, ни сюда. А времена, когда Дин вскрывал такие замки одной левой, давно прошли. Тем более что сейчас в распоряжении была только правая. Левую руку бережно поддерживал слинг, и использовать ее в деле взлома Дин опасался.

И из-за чего это он стал мистером Осторожность, а? Может, из-за подробной лекции, прочитанной ортопедом в госпитале?

Доктор Бишоп чертовски вдохновился, расписывая возможные последствия привычного вывиха. Впрочем, наверное, нет: Дин почти не запомнил аргументированной — как у адвоката, ей-богу, ха, как у гребаного адвоката! — речи.

Бла-бла-бла, бла-бла-бла, бла и бла, — вещал врач, а неблагодарный пациент думал, что раньше трава была определенно зеленее.

Раньше Сэм вправлял ему вывихи одним движением, Дин прикладывал холодный компресс, а вечерком бодро мочил нечисть, или копал могилы, или готовил ужин бесталанному в кулинарии младшему. Вот и все, что думал Дин о вывихах.

Не о Сэме, нет, не о Сэме. О Сэме Дин не думал уже очень давно.

Доктору Дин соврал.

— Слегка дергает, — приятно улыбнулся он.

Врач глянул недоверчиво, но отпустил. Дин по глазам видел: хотелось, ой и хотелось доктору оставить пострадавшего ночевать в палате под присмотром. Но Дин постарался: посмотрел на Бишопа искренне, немного смущенно, и тот поверил пациенту, а не интуиции.

Молодой врач не очень уверенно улыбнулся в ответ, на щеках обозначились ямочки, и Дин тотчас же почувствовал себя распоследней сукой — неловко им лгать, таким вот, с ямочками.

Дэвиду Дин тоже соврал.

— Сидит чертенок в суставе и пилит, хорошо хоть у меня жены нет, пилили бы на пару, — засмеялся Дин.

Шутка получилась так себе, можно было и получше придумать, но, главное, сработало. Дэвид вообще очень верил Дину, его открытой улыбке и утверждениям: «Чува-а-ак! Да я в порядке! Лучше всех!». У напарника, можно сказать, мир на этом строился: Дин шутит, значит, Армагеддона не случится.

А Дин — хэй, он правда не безнадежен! — потихоньку научился бережно относиться к чужой вере.

Даже если это была вера в него.

Нет, ну не рассказывать же Дэвиду, что концы света от настроения Дина вообще не зависят, а черти редко пользуются пилой — у них фантазия поизощреннее.

Так что хрен с ней, с правдой, состоящей том, что плечо болело, будто на нем с чувством и толком попрактиковался Аластор.

Впрочем, плевать на плечо — эта боль не помешает сейчас Дину отрубиться. Устал. Так устал, блядь…

Дин прижался на мгновение лбом к косяку и пообещал себе — в сотый, нет, в тысячный раз, — что сменит замок. Идиотство же: вламываться в собственную квартиру! Поначалу все выглядело не так глупо: Дин потерял ключ, Дин хотел домой, Дин решил проблему. Но с тех пор прошло два месяца. Два!

У детектива Дина Грехема не было времени, вот такой вот занятой человек этот самый Грехем.

А ведь квартиру в тихом ободранном доме на Парк-Стрит Дин и выбрал-то из-за этой двери. Тогда вообще веселое времечко было — у Дина же опыта в поиске жилья найн, ноль, зиро. Детка, мотели, дом Лизы, который был, очевидно, домом Лизы, свалившийся чудом Господним в руки, ключ от Бункера. Все это приходило само, возникало однажды в жизни Дина.

К поискам очередного дома Дин решил подойти ответственно: опрокинув пару шотов в «Двенадцатом Бене», принялся хаотично бродить по окрестностям. Виски подействовал странно — долбанул в ноги и сместил цветовое восприятие. Особо повезло зеленому: он внезапно обогатился оттенками и глубиной, и, наткнувшись взглядом на сияющую изумрудную дверь, Дин сразу пропал.

Проснулся уже почти настоящий детектив Дин Грехем в квартире, которую мог считать своей в течении… Сколько?! Пять лет?!

Никогда не пейте перед подписанием договора аренды!

Трезвого Дина ничем не впечатлила облезлая зеленая дверь, но напротив дома звенел колокольчиками буддийский храм, соседский ребенок играл во дворе с десятком пластиковых солдатиков, труба в ванной гудела нотой си, и все это что-то да значило. Наверное. Может быть.

Все очень неплохо сложилось: любимый бар в двух десятках шагов, место работы в паре кварталов, да большой теплый гараж у соседа — Дин не хотел ездить на приметной Импале и оставлять ее где-то далеко — тоже, вот и нашел для Детки уютную стоянку.

Так он и поселился в небольшой квартире с одной спальней, и пусть потом выяснилось, что трубы в ванной текли, ребенок постоянно орал, а большое окно гостиной выходило на кирпичную стену соседнего дома, Дин о своем выборе не жалел.

Тем более, близко же все — можно будет отлично высыпаться, быстро добираться до работы, вечерами пропускать стаканчик-другой в уютном баре.

А все свободное время посвящать Делу. Ага, да, с большой буквы.

Что там жизнь всегда вносит? Коррективы? Она внесла, уж так внесла, мало не показалось.

Бац! Новое занятие Дина понятия «свободное время» не предусматривало.

До работы? После работы?

Работа. Это все.

Тем более, когда ты Дин бывший-мать-его-Винчестер, и «спасать людей» не только работа, а еще и, блядь, призвание!

Дин пропадал в участке часов двадцать пять в сутки, иногда — двадцать шесть. Изредка — почти милосердно — двадцать два.

А спать? А есть? А трахаться?

А не оборзел ли ты, Ди-Дог, со своими запросами?

Впрочем, Дин вскоре научился всяким фокусам со временем. Не то превратился в добланую слюнявую ведьму, не то уроки Трикстера наконец принесли плоды. А может, как-то незаметно Дин заделался наглым мелким божком — слишком ловко получалось у него втискивать в сутки и двадцать шесть часов, и двадцать два, и пожрать, и поспать.  
Ни в чем себе не отказывал. Ах, да. Он еще охотился — редко и только в ближних пригородах Бостона, но ведь успевал!

Вот только один неприятный побочный эффект у такого умения нарисовался: постоянная, серая фоновая усталость. Трудно это — творить херову винчестеровскую магию, раскрашивать для себя мир в хоть какое-то подобие цветов. Иногда Дин сидел за своим столом в участке, смотрел за окно, не чувствовал ничего и не думал о Сэме. Зависал — только провожал взглядом ползущие по оконному стеклу капли. Хорошо, что по стеклу, а не по роже, Дин всегда был слегка сентиментален. А так, завис и завис, и не замечал почти никто, мало ли, думает человек. Работа у него такая — умственная.

Перегружал Дэвид — молча совал в руку стакан с кофе. Помогало. Встряхивала даже не доза кофеина, а чужая вера в способность Дина делать свою гребаную работу и жить свою гребаную жизнь…

Тихо щелкнул, поддаваясь усилиям правой, замок.

Фанфары, музыка-туш.

Чушь.

Дин ввалился в прихожую и почти застонал от облегчения, стягивая тяжелые ботинки. Какой же невыносимый кайф — стоять на прохладном полу босиком! Двое суток не снимал обувь. И не мылся. И не ел толком. Так что усталость для разнообразия была не серо-фоновая, а фундаментальная такая, до черного водоворота перед глазами и желания лечь полежать во-о-он в том уютном углу.

Придерживаясь за стену здоровой рукой, — ха, в этом теле еще осталось что-то здоровое? — Дин дохромал до спальни, скинул куртку, рубашку, поморщился от запаха, подумал, не дойти ли до ванной, потом: «да нахрен», перестал думать и упал на постель. Последнее осознанное усилие: кобуру под подушку — проститедурнаяпривычка — и можно отключаться.

А фиг. Смиренно засыпать запущенный на полных оборотах мозг не желал. Хорошо, мысли лезли монохромные, не расцвеченные спецэффектами эмоций, а то совсем уж невыносимо было бы.

Кэп Джефферсон дал им трое суток отдыха. Два часа назад решение капитана казалось верхом щедрости, а сейчас Дин понимал, что ему мало. Вот бы залечь на неделю. ПВП — пиво-виски-пиво, и в койку. Потом проснуться, снова пвп и снова дрыхнуть. Тик-так, время пошло.

С полчаса Дин лежал, грустно провожая каждую минуту, когда мог бы спать, да почему-то не спал, потом поднялся. Ха! А ведь способность быстро восстанавливаться Дин не утратил. Какие-то тридцать минут даже не сна, обычного физического покоя, в удобной кровати, и можно было встать без стонов, добраться до кухни и найти бутылку виски.

У каждого порядочного копа в шкафчике на кухне хранилась бутылка крепкого забытья. А у непорядочного — еще и под мойкой. А если ты не только коп, но и Дин давно-это-было Винчестер, то и в шкафу за стопкой белья.

Дин называл себя дееспособным алкоголиком, Дэвид искренне считал, что он кокетничает и наговаривает на себя, а сам Дин иногда немного испуганно думал, что слово «дееспособный» в определении лишнее или скоро таковым станет.

Впрочем, когда это случится, Дину точно будет совсем-совсем параллельно. Спился и спился, кого ебет?

Вот именно. Никого.

Он поднес горлышко к губам.

«Бросай пить, Дин», — сказал в голове отсутствующий Сэм, и Дин поставил бутылку на стол. Очень медленно и аккуратно, потому что задремавшие было эмоции от виртуального голоса проснулись и вцепились в сердце. Прошлый раз это закончилось метанием бутылки в стену, дождем осколков и каплями крови по всему полу, когда он в эту красоту вляпался босыми ногами.

— Я в порядке, — строго сообщил Дин стене.

— В порядке, — покивал бутылке.

— В порядке, — твердо добавил для Сэма, которого не было.

Да, Сэма не было.

Да? Не было?

Восьмого июля со всем доступным пафосом Дин отметил скромную дату — тысяча дней без Сэма, он считал.

Время лечит, Дин себя убедил, что ему стало легче, почти совсем легко. Но Дэвид, который тащил его из бара, кажется, так не думал. Во всяком случае, когда они стояли возле зеленой двери, и Дин что-то рвано и жалко бормотал напарнику на ухо, Дэвид мягко водил ладонью по его спине и приговаривал:

— Ничего, Дин, ничего. Попался бы мне этот гад, сам бы убил.

На что Дин ответил совершенно честно:

— Он не гад, Дэв. Он… Лучше него нет. Это я. Я…

Ну, вот как-то так. Но жить можно.

Ведь можно?

 

**2013 год**

 

В том паршивом две тысячи тринадцатом Дин считал себя вправе спасать Сэма.

Черт! Да ведь каждая сволочь в этом мире имела прорву прав! А Дину и нужно-то было одно — спасать Сэма любой ценой.

Только право Дина на жизнь Сэма, похоже, вступило в базовое противоречие с правом Сэма на собственную жизнь: а этот идиот искренне и самоотверженно желал сдохнуть.

А Дин что? Дин — бультерьер. Ему шанс дали, и он ухватился, вцепился зубами. Вытащил.

Понимал, что выход не лучший, Господи, да как не понимать-то, он же знал Сэма. Да только другой-то где? Не озаботилось дорогое мироздание разнообразием. Между «выхода нет» и «очень паршивый выход» Дин выбрал паршивый. Потому что там была жизнь. Вот и взял, что дают.

Давали приблудного ангела.

Некоторое время Дин даже верил, что все не настолько плохо, что ангел этот долбаный Сэма вылечит и упорхнет в дальние дали, откуда и будет выслушивать вечные Диновы благодарности. А потом у Дина, как в дурном романе, случилось прозрение. Нет, не тогда, когда Сэм — вернее, не Сэм, но Дин-то думал, что Сэм; да, вот так запутано, а кто обещал, что будет просто? — врезал брату от души. И не тогда, когда Дин жалко звал Кевина, глядя в черные все еще дымящиеся глазницы. И даже не тогда, когда пришлось рассказывать все Касу — вслух признавать редкостный свой идиотизм, который стоил жизни хорошему мальчишке Кэву и души второму хорошему мальчишке — Сэму.

Пониманием шарахнуло от гаденькой усмешки Кроули.

— Мне не нужны использованные гондоны.

О да, демоны врут, Дин знал. А еще они, суки, умеют виртуозно говорить правду. Именно в тот момент, когда эта правда вполне способна убить.

Мэг, да, Ди-Дог? Героическая гибель кому угодно грехи посписывает, вот Дин и помнил, как Мэг встала рядом с ними и умерла, прикрывая их отступление. Но Сэм-то помнил и другое.

Они редко делились друг с другом подробностями своих кошмаров. Да и какой смысл был в сотрясении воздуха? Знали, без слов знали.

Как не знать, когда второй совсем рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, на соседней мотельной койке? Когда мечется, сжимая простыню, выгибается, напрягая шею, а ресницы мокрые и губы закушены до крови?

Сэму снилось, как он-не он поднимает пистолет, наводит его на брата и стреляет, как исчезает под темной водой русая макушка. В снах Мэг годами руками Сэма убивала Дина.

Через пару лет у Сэма появились новые свежие сюжеты для кошмаров, и те беспомощность, неспособность управлять своим телом, ощущение чужого контроля не то чтобы забылись, но немного стерлись.

А потом случился Люцифер.

Одержимость, как хроническое заболевание с рецидивами.

Кто только ни пытался рулить телом Сэма, его волей или разумом. Даже Дин с Джоном не отставали — Джон знал, как приказать, Дин знал, как попросить. Добивались своего.

Неудивительно, что мелкого так заклинило на праве принимать собственные решения.

В череде Сэмовых одержимостей одержимость ангелом отличалась одним — Дином. Дин помогал сначала ангелу, потом и демону поиметь Сэма. И все из любви, да, Гадриэль этот ебаный так и сказал — любишь ты его, мол.

Долюбился.

Но там, в больнице, Дин смотрел, как поднимается и опускается грудь брата, и никакая цена не казалась чрезмерной за возможность слушать его дыхание.

Когда все закончилось, когда Сэм вновь стал только собой, Дин так обрадовался живому брату — губы кусал, когда они с Касом его со склада к Импале волокли. Чувствовал горячие ладони на своих плечах и готов был прыгать от счастья — Сэм его обнимал, Сэм за него держался, Сэм будто бы верил Дину. Все еще верил.

А потом Кевина вспомнил.

Не-а, Сэм не простит, подумал Дин.

Выпрет пинком под зад, подумал Дин.

Ох, и трудно будет, подумал Дин.

И поступил взросло и ответственно — ушел первым, пока не прогнали. Черт, вот всегда подозревал, что много думать неполезно.

Про «ответственность» — это самосарказм. Что, нет такого слова? Теперь появилось.

В общем, Дин выдал свое яникогонехочутянутьзасобой и торжественно растворился в дожде, ожидая, что окликнут, позовут, вернут. Утешат, блядь!

— Вали, — сказал Сэм.

Дин свалил, он вежливый. Просят — уходит.

Хлебнул свободы.

Свобода Дину не особо понравилась: похмелье, как по расписанию три раза в неделю, и кровища во все остальные дни. Своя или тварья, по-разному бывало.

Но хоть никто не смотрел укоризненным взглядом, когда он утром блевал. Вот что значит позитивное мышление — были в свободе свои плюсы.

Наверное, Дин тогда немного сошел с ума, иначе с чего бы он отправился кататься по дорогам Америки с Кроули? В общем и целом с Королем Ада было даже весело. И, конечно, неожиданно. Когда маленький уютный домик на краю мира оказался убежищем первого убийцы Каина, действительно можно было удивиться. Бледный, трясущийся Кроули радовал глаза и душу. Впрочем, Дин тоже не был так уж спокоен. Вот так они шагали к дому и вместе боялись.

Кроули — Каина, а Дин — пчел.

Нет, правда — Каин?

Где твой брат Авель, Каин? Где-где, в раю, вечное счастье и покой ложкой хлебает, поджидает непутевого старшенького. И, может, дождется, Господь грешников и на Небеса, бывает, приводит. Так что придет время — встретит, попеняет, обнимет и простит.

Убил? Брата убил?

Всего лишь убил?

Дин вон своего сначала на столетие в адскую Клетку с Сатаной отпустил. Да что там отпустил, почти подтолкнул, а потом позволил изнасиловать его тело и душу.

Где же твой брат Сэм, Дин?

Так что не Дину Каина бояться.

А пчелы — да, пчелы — это страшно, пришлось как-то близко познакомиться, помнилось: жуткие, жуткие создания.

Каин оказался неплохим мужиком, только несчастным. Он рассказывал о Первом Клинке и Печати так завлекательно, словно подержанную тачку продавал. Вот это Дина и насторожило. А ведь сначала размечтался, представил себе, как берет в руки эту волшебную штучку и кромсает Гадриэля, потом — Абаддон, потом спускается в ад и вырезает все черноглазую сволочь до последнего чертенка. А потом поднимается на Небеса и повторяет цикл.

Так что Дин Каину руку протянул совершенно бестрепетно — Метка так Метка, чего мы там не видели?

«Не дури», — сказал в голове отсутствующий Сэм.

Да еще Дин поймал взгляд Кроули — томное, мечтательное марево. В этом мареве судьба Дина отлично читалась: Король Ада решил сыграть в большую игру пешкой Винчестером.

А вот это — сразу нахуй. Дин руку отдернул, Каину кивнул, ловя в его глазах слабую, ехидную усмешку, а Кроули пригрозил ангельским клинком. Тот, конечно, разобиделся, записал Дина в главные враги, и пришлось немного побегать от демонов всех рангов. Месяца три Дин был очень, очень занят.

Вся эта охота на Дина Винчестера закончилась, когда он разобрался с Абаддон. Сучка совсем не имела навыков конспирации, напролом шла к адскому трону и совершенно не боялась Дина Винчестера.

Последнее было очень зря.

Убить Абаддон Дин не мог, но то, что он с ней сделал… Думается, Рыцарь Ада не раз пожалела о собственном бессмертии.

Это оказалось легко — поймать язвящую тварь в демонскую ловушку. Потом Дин расчленил тело.

В прошлый раз рядом был Сэм, и от этой работы, поделенной на двоих, не так несло рафинированным безумием. А когда Дин в одиночестве пилил кости, разбирал по пакетам органы, вырезая на каждом фрагменте символ ловушки, он сам себе казался сумасшедшей мразью. Полсотни кусков — хрен куда удымишь, хрен снова соберешься. Только не в ближайшие век-полтора, Шалтай-Болтай. А лет через сто это уже не будет заботой Дина, правда ведь?

Он проехался по западному побережью, выбрасывая в колодцы, старые шахты, овраги, океан пакеты с алым содержимым. С неделю просыпался от стука — ровно билось лежащее в контейнере сердце Рыцаря Ада. Дин иногда ставил контейнер на стол, садился напротив и смотрел. А когда сообразил, что «безумие» для него становится вовсе не просто словом, свернул с шоссе, грунтовками добрался до Колорадо и закопал сердце в глухой чаще. Может, вендиго какой сожрет, вот умора-то будет.

Процесс расчленения демонической сучки Дин заснял на видео и отослал файл Кроули. Он немного собой гордился — обошелся же без сопливых умников-братьев.

Кроули высокое искусство режиссуры оценил, и желающих подпортить Дину шкуру поубавилось.

Абаддон удостоилась шикарных поминок — Дин отключился только на третьи сутки после девятого бара и четвертой официанточки-китаянки. У кого другого крыша окончательно поехала бы, но у него, напротив, мозги внезапно и очень четко встали на место. Очнулся от боли в спине — Импала стояла на обочине, вокруг поля, поля, поля и рухнувший сарай на горизонте. Дин понадеялся, что хоть это не он.

В машине было холодно, и Дин подышал открытым ртом, любуясь на тающие в воздухе завитки пара. Вышел размяться: на сиреневом небе бледно светились утренние звезды. Внезапно стало жизненно важно вспомнить — что сказал Сэм на мосту. Дин согнулся, уперся ладонями в колени и замер, прокручивая в голове бесконечные «я сказал», «он сказал».

Что сказал Сэм? Что услышал Дин?

Вечная, блядь, история: а сказал ли Сэм то, что услышал Дин?

«Вали»? «Не буду удерживать»? «Не могу удержать»?

Что же, что?

Дин нашел в бардачке пачку жвачки, кинул за щеку шесть или семь синих подушечек — язык и небо обожгло ледяной свежестью — и рванул. Добрался быстро, дорога отняла каких-то пять часов. Оказалось, что он уже пару дней постепенно ехал в Лебанон, Канзас.

Дом, милый дом.

Встречать блудного Дина никто не торопился. Хрен с ним с тельцом, Дин бы сейчас согласился на Сэмов отстойный салат, но нет — бункер был надежно заперт. Как там говорили: никакое зло не проникнет? Что ж, Дин сейчас как никогда раньше сомневался в том, что он добро.

Он прикинул, что делал бы на месте Сэма, и усмехнулся. Когда брат закидывал на спину рюкзак и уходил, изображая лицом, фигурой, встрепанными волосами «навсегда», Дин ехал охотиться. Значит сейчас, когда они так мило поменялись ролями, Дину нужно было набраться терпения и дождаться Сэма с охоты.

Он денек покатался по округе, переночевал в мотеле — для разнообразия новеньком и до скрипа чистом. Выспался на блестящих снежно белых простынях.

Терпения хватило часов на двадцать, дальше начала раскручиваться пружина тревоги, и стало трудно удаляться от бункера. Все казалось, что Сэм вот-вот вернется, и Дин боялся его пропустить. Сидел в Импале и ждал, что в любую секунду на подъездной дороге покажется какое-то ржавое корыто, Сэм с трудом выползет из машины, откроет дверь дома, помедлит на пороге, обернется, поймает взгляд Дина, улыбнется.

Размечтался. Потом вдруг понял, что все неправильно рассчитал.

Зря он думал, как поступил бы на месте Сэма. Нужно было понять, что вытворил бы Сэм на своем собственном месте.

Конечно, Сэм ни на какую охоту бы не поехал — он попытался бы добиться поставленной ранее цели. Поступить в Стэнфорд, найти собаку и девушку за забором, уйти со Смертью.

Пружина со скрипом распрямилась, Дина выбросило из Детки. Он колотил в двери бункера, потом сполз на землю, не обращая внимания на сбитые в кровь костяшки.

Что, если мелкий упрямый говнюк взял и умер назло брату?

Дин лизнул руку, соль на языке отрезвила. Должно быть, телу было больно, но что значило это мелкое, внешнее, по сравнению с огромным разрывающим на куски душу.

До очевидного додумался только через час.

— Кас! — заорал Дин.

Молиться не стал — если он о Касе за эти годы что-то и узнал: молись, не молись, если ангел не захочет, не придет.

Пришел. Дин удивился даже, расстались они уж больно нехорошо.

Вел себя Кас еще более странно, чем всегда. С отсутствующей улыбкой бродил вокруг Дина, смотрел и молчал.

— Сэм жив? — напряженно спросил Дин.

— Сэм жив, — медленно ответил Кас, и Дин закрыл глаза.

Хорошо живется медузам: ни костей, ни эмоций.

Надо бы выяснить, где Сэм, что тут вообще творилось эти четыре месяца, но для этого нужно было перестать быть медузой. А Дин не хотел.

Слишком это страшно — не быть медузой.

— Рассказывай, — даже не прошептал, прошелестел он, тупо надеясь, что Кас не услышит.

Чудеса случаются, но не в этот раз — услышал, вздохнул, получилось у него обреченно как-то.

— Да нечего рассказывать, — Кас вытащил из кармана маленькую шкатулочку с ключом.

Дин в замок с пятой попытки только попал: так тряслись руки.

В бункере было чисто. Очень чисто. Никогда раньше так не было. Сэм вообще был не по этой части, сколько Дин ни ворчал, мелкий оставлял чашки на полированных столах, попадал мимо мусорных корзин обертками от гамбургеров и конфет, забывал по углам, креслам, табуреткам книги.

Сейчас книги стояли на полках, вдоль стен выстроились пронумерованные ящики с каталогами. Сэм не то вымыл стены, не то побелил, двери вот точно свежей краской сияли — даже запах еще не выветрился: резко пахло лаком, эмалью, растворителем.

Дин медленно поворачивался, подмечая новые и новые детали. Раньше вдоль стен хаотично стояли коробки с артефактами, сейчас все было упаковано, пронумеровано, описано. Вон в той кастрюле у Дина пригорело молоко — он бесился, все пытался вычистить, не получалось. У Сэма вышло. У старого шкафа дверца всегда болталась на одной петле, руки не доходили, а Сэм… Сэм…

Комната Сэма была пуста: ни стула, ни книги, ни бумажки, голые белые стены и покрытые матовым лаком доски пола. Дин рванул к себе, ожидая чего-то подобного.

Комната Дина была идеально убрана, его коллекция оружия висела на стенах, пластинки были разложены по исполнителям, фотографии вставлены в рамки, карандаши подточены, медные части кровати и ручки ящиков натерты. И пахло воском.

— Это… — Дин хватал ртом воздух. — Это что еще за гребаный мавзолей?

Кас неловко пожал плечами.

На тумбочке под лампой лежал амулет. Дин подцепил пальцем шнурок: рогатый божок издевательски поблескивал и холодил ладонь — значит, Сэм его тогда прихватил, не оставил в мусорном ведре мотеля, название которого напрочь стерлось из памяти.  
Мгновенно захотелось запустить цацку в стену.

Сэм сделал это снова.

Ушел.

 

***

 

Они с Касом сидели на кухне — блестящие кастрюли и сковородки, вымытый, отключенный, открытый на проветривание пустой холодильник, пара бутылок виски на полках стенного шкафа.

Дин, надираясь, мысленно благодарил доброго младшего — позаботился. Знал же, знал, что будет ему нужно!

Кас говорил. Запинаясь, останавливаясь, словно разучился. Очередная гражданская война ангелов, очередной раз кастрированные мудаки пилят друг другу глотки, а заодно отбирают судьбы у своих сосудов. Ничего нового, и ровно ничего интересного. Дин — пас, просто пас.

У Дина другая задача, пострашнее, посложнее, вот сейчас дойдет до кондиции и спросит о Сэме. Вот так возьмет и спросит: «Кас, а где Сэм?». Бля, страшно-то как.

— Гадриэль выпытал у Метатрона, где вход на Небеса, и те ангелы, кто хотел, вернулись, и у нас…

Одного имени хватило, чтобы полет в нирване сменился настороженностью.

«Бультерьер», — подумал Дин, показалось, что щелкнули челюсти, — протрезвел мгновенно и безнадежно.

— Так, — теперь он был намерен слушать максимально внимательно. — Еще раз. Сначала.

Очаровательный ангел Сэма был союзником Кастиэля в этих их драках. Даже не только союзником, а почти предводителем — помогал поймать Метатрона, помогал найти путь на Небеса растерянным ангелам, потом, наверное, цветочки помогал высаживать. Поливал.

И Сэм был в курсе. Он этого сукиного сына не то чтобы простил, но убивать не стал, отпустил вымаливать прощение у собратьев. И тварь эта крылатая вернулась к своим и даже умудрилась как-то там героически сдохнуть, возвращая свой народ домой. Кас о Гадриэле так и сказал — «герой», и глаза у него как у побитой собаки сделались, даже захотелось добить с разворота в живот.

Любвеобильный, всепрощающий Сэм. На Дина только у него вечно не хватало — ни любви, ни прощения.

— Люди очень странные, Дин. Почему вы так стремитесь умереть?

Умел Кас задавать вопросы, не отнимешь, Дин даже подавился. Пригляделся к дружочку, и поплохело совсем. Глаза бегают? Фиг. Кас не мог усидеть на месте, у него дергались лицо и губы, поднимались брови, он отворачивался и старался вообще не смотреть на Дина. Наверное, можно было сказать, что у Каса бегала голова.

— Сэм был плох, мне понадобились две недели…

О, как же славно-то, а? Дин с Кроули напивались в том стильном баре, еще там, кажется, были двойняшки или тройняшки? А Сэм был плох. Дин потом устроил себе пять дней трезвости и охоту — лот выиграло вампирское гнездо в Висконсине. А Сэм был плох.  
И ведь, судя по поведению Каса, новости еще не закончились.

— Что ты наделал? — Дин собой гордился: сумел ведь сохранить ровный голос.

— Было одно заклинание. Гадриэля можно найти по следу благодати, в Сэме осталось ее достаточно, и я…

— Мне это не понравится? — спросил Дин у потолка.

Интересно, а ангельский клинок в Импале?

— Я не знал, — Кас перестал отворачиваться и теперь смотрел прямо на Дина, печально, виновато.— Я не знал, а Сэм молчал.

— Ты чуть не угробил моего Сэма, — констатировал Дин, с каждой секундой спокойствие давалось все тяжелей.

Хотел сказать «моего брата», но уж как получилось.

— Я остановился, — Кас вздохнул. — Не сразу понял, что убиваю его, а когда понял — остановился, но Сэм… Он молчал, Дин. Он хотел…

— Сдохнуть мне назло, — покивал головой Дин.

Он еще раз приложился к бутылке и попробовал сдержаться. На какую-то секунду показалось, что выйдет. А, нет. Не получилось.

Дина подбросило, он одним движением смел со стола бутылку и стаканы, на осколки на полу посмотрел с удовольствием. И запах — честный крепкий виски, что могло быть лучше? У Каса был такой сочувствующий взгляд, что Дин чуть не запустил в ангела стулом, но вот тут уже удалось сдержаться — и стул полетел в стену.

— Сволочь! — простонал Дин.

Он уперся ладонями в стол. Сердце бухало в висках и животе, а в груди было тихо.  
Странно.

— Не ты, — уточнил Дин для Каса.

Ярость уходила, растворялась в тоске, настолько ожидаемой, что Дин даже удивился, как эти четыре месяца жил без нее. Видно, не верилось в «навсегда». Верилось в «верну Сэма парой слов».

Черт, он же всегда умел. Стэнфорд, Ад, невнятные девки, налаженная жизнь? Найти момент, найти слова, найти рычаг, и Сэм … И Сэм будет.

— И… Дин. — Да что ж у Каса вечно голос такой, так без сердца остаться можно, впрочем, кажется, уже — пусто же, пусто.

— Когда я извлекал благодать, приходил Всадник.

— Всадник? — переспросил зачем-то Дин.

— Смерть. Он сказал, что больше не будет возвращений. Что он помнит просьбу Сэма и чтобы тот хорошенько подумал, стоит ли умирать сейчас и вот так.

Кто только ни спасал жизнь Сэма. Кастиэль, Гадриэль: ангелы в этом отношении вообще чемпионы.

Второе место по праву за архангелами. Люцифер — тот с Сэмом носился как… дурак с истинным сосудом.

Вот пришла пора пополнить список спасателей Сэма Всадником Апокалипсиса.

И ведь что самое забавное — ни к одному из этих милых нелюдей Сэм никаких претензий не предъявлял.

Приятные упреки и изысканные обвинения доставались исключительно Дину, видимо, из сильнейших родственных чувств.

Да пошло оно все!

До утра они с Кастиэлем занимались уборкой. Когда Дин закрывал дверь в бункер, там снова было идеально чисто: блестели вымытые стены и полы, по линеечке выстроились на полке кастрюли, в бывшей комнате Дина под лампой лежал кулон с рогатым божком.

Оставляя за спиной бункер, Дин почти серьезно размышлял, не прикрутить ли к двери мемориальную табличку «Памяти домашнего очага». Сэм бы оценил.

Впереди были дорога и жизнь.

И поиски Сэма.

 

***

 

Гарт всегда умел удивить, но тут уж он расстарался даже не сто, а на тысячу процентов.

Дин рассматривал зубы Гарта, когти Гарта, зрачки Гарта и отстраненно думал: а почему это он до сих пор такого хорошего вервольфа не пришиб?

Хотел ведь: как увидел всю эту красоту, рука к пистолету с серебряными пулями потянулась сама. Бросившийся было обниматься Гарт шарахнулся в противоположном направлении, перемахнул через диван, замер за углом стены и оттуда крикнул:

— А Сэм меня выслушал!

Сердце Дина ухнуло в живот, и рука дрогнула. Он ведь три месяца и имени-то брата не слышал…

Когда-то Дин думал, что Сэм найдет его где угодно. И? Однажды Сэм не стал искать.

Когда-то Дин думал, что он найдет Сэма где угодно. И? Еще одно разочарование. Похоже, раньше он всегда мог найти Сэма, потому что тот хотел найтись.

Сейчас Сэм не хотел.

Дин поднял связи, позвонил всем оставшимся в живых друзьям отца, Элен и Бобби. Сэм будто попал в слепое пятно. «Не видел», «Не слышала», «Да пошел ты на хер, Винчестер, всех угробил, оставь своего младшего в покое»: так звучали наиболее частые ответы.

Дин отчаялся настолько, что поехал к Лизе. Эй, это же традиция: потерял навсегда Сэма — езжай к Лизе.

Лизу с Беном Дин никогда не упускал из виду. Сначала, после того как Кас подправил им память, их мотало по стране. Казалось, Лиза, даже не догадываясь, что утратила, ощущала пустоту, искала, чем ее заполнить. Дин в этом даже некоторое утешение видел — вот такой он незаменимый. Забыл, придурок, что незаменимых нет.

Осели Лиза с Беном только через год, добро пожаловать в Фонтейн-Хилл, Аризона.

Маленький, отстойный городок кичился обсерваторией, пятьсотшестидесятифутовым фонтаном и кактусами, херовой прорвой кактусов. А еще в Фонтейн жил Уолтер Вуд, и для Лизы все было решено. Дину высокий, худой программист не нравился, его очки в тонкой оправе бесили, а за привычку по утрам выходить на порог дома за газетой, рассматривать небо и чесать впалый живот хотелось Вуда урыть.

Было это мазохизмом или каким другим извращением, но Дин навещал свою «семью» каждые пару-тройку месяцев — ха, всего какая-то тысяча миль по сороковому шоссе!— и наблюдал, как ругались Бен и Уолтер. Ох, как они цапались! Уолтер орал, Бен хлопал дверью так, что в маленьком домике звенели стекла, а в соседних домах шевелились занавески — нет ничего привлекательнее чужого скандала. Дин смотрел на это из неприметного серого седана с противоположной стороны улицы, и ему хотелось сбежать или сжать ладонями раскалывающуюся голову. Они походили на Сэма с Джоном, и одновременно были совсем иными. Уолтер никогда не говорил «если ты закроешь эту дверь, можешь не возвращаться», а Бен всегда возвращался. И звонил. И ездил на бейсбольные матчи по выходным. Пацан ненавидел бейсбол, Дин отлично это помнил. И все же в уик-энды Бен с Уолтером выходили из дома в нелепых кепках, посмеиваясь, садились в машину, а Лиза махала им вслед с крыльца. И Бен рос — тянулся вверх, с каждым годом все больше и больше напоминая почему-то Сэма. Забавно, они же были едва знакомы.

В бункер Дин возвращался выгоревшим.

Сэм знал о каждой из этих поездок, не мог не знать, но ничего, держался молодцом: разговоров о Лизе не заводил, взглядов сочувствующих не кидал. Помнил, наверное, как тогда возле больницы Дина позорно развезло: до искусанных губ, до слез. Так что Сэм — спасибо ему! — не касался темы, лишь маячил на расстоянии двух шагов, кофе готовил, пиво приносил, и говорил — много, весело, оживленно. Черт, о чем только ни болтал — о клонировании, колонизации Марса, нейрофанке, трепался, чтобы голос звучал. И Дину становилось легче.

В этот раз получилось как-то совсем дерьмово: через боковое окно машины Дин смотрел, как уверенный, совсем повзрослевший Бен знакомил с Лизой и Уолтером свою девушку.

«Отец, это Энн».

Отец.

Бля. Бля!

А Сэма с его разговорами рядом не было.  
Пришлось скатиться до внутренних монологов, а у Дина это всегда паршиво получалось. Но еще хуже становилось, когда монолог вдруг превращался в диалог, и Дин принимался спорить с отсутствующим Сэмом, пытался доказать ему, что не совсем уж сволочь его старший брат, что просто любовь у него такая изломанная нахрен. Во время одной из этих бесед додумался до Амелии и Кермита. Вдруг показалось, что, устроив в бункере тот отчаянный, невыносимый порядок, Сэм рванул к своей мечте «девушка-забор-собака».

Шикарный город! В номинации «Самый унылый город США» мог бы претендовать на призовое место. Он и Фонтейну сто очков вперед давал — в Кермите даже кактусов не было.

От семейного счастья Лизы и Уолтера у Дина во рту горчило, от кермитского райка Амелии чуть жопа не слиплась. Глубоко беременная женщина выгуливала пса — собаку Сэма, между прочим! — и смотрела на собственного мужа одурело-влюбленно. Никакого Сэма рядом не наблюдалось, и тут бы Дину обрадоваться, но не получилось.

Мост случился семь месяцев назад, и теперь Дин глобальных планов вроде встречи и примирения не строил. Он мечтал лишь увидеть живого Сэма. Это много? Мироздание, видимо, считало, что дофига.

Счастливые семьи Дина достали, и он решил разбавить концентрированные впечатления привычным способом: охотой. Может, повезло бы пафосно подохнуть и попасть в Чистилище. На Небеса Дин не очень рассчитывал, да и что там одному делать? А в Чистилище — Бенни, а Дин соскучился, да и долгов накопил, время отдавать.  
Смешно это было разве что только немного.

Тут Гарт и объявился.

Сукин сын! По телефону ничего не сказал, а при встрече счастливо заулыбался, обратился и полез обниматься. Вот и пришлось ему попрыгать через диваны.

— Дин? — А голос нифига не изменился, та же мальчишеская звонкость, хотя какой Гарт мальчишка? На данный момент он даже человеком не был. — Стрелять не будешь? Может, поговорим? Сэм вот выслушал.

— Сэм… — проворчал Дин, ставя пистолет на предохранитель. — Конечно, Сэм выслушал. И этого придурка несколько лет назад в Антихристы прочили! В Короли Ада!

Общались на нейтральной территории — в маленьком баре, где работал Гарт, им достался лучший столик. Гарту улыбались, с ним здоровались, а Дин подозрительно рассматривал зубы любезных посетителей. Поговорили, в общем. О Сэме совсем чуть-чуть. Мелкий появился шесть недель назад, действительно выслушал Гарта и помог разобраться с небольшой семейной проблемой — теща Гарта оказалась… ну, тещей и еще редкой сукой, связавшейся с сектой свидетелей Рагнарека. Так что у Гарта теперь остался только тесть — золотой человек, черт, да — не человек.

Дин посреди разговора сбежал в сортир. Согнувшись, постоял над унитазом: тошнило страшно — не то от несвежего тако, не то от очередной счастливой семьи. Это уже не ирония, а издевательство какое-то — даже вервольфа ждали дома.

Когда Дин вернулся, Гарт посмотрел сочувственно и принялся трепаться о музыке, компьютерных играх, машинах. На Сэма был так похож, что Дина тоской за горло схватило. Но он с собой справился, оборвал болтовню и потребовал себе дело.

Гарт и подарил Дину цель — даже не дело, а целое Дело. Да, вот так, с большой буквы, как папин Демон.

Иногда думаешь, что видел в этой жизни все. А потом кто-то там наверху хихикает и доказывает тебе: нифига ты не видел, мальчишка, сопляк. Думаешь, то, с чем ты сталкивался — дерьмо? А ты на это погляди.

Гарт отдал Дину желтую папку с распечатками полицейских рапортов о пропавших и досье на пару старинных богатеньких чикагских семей.

Досье было забавным. Когда-то, сто лет назад, когда левиафан сломал Дину ногу, а Люцифер Сэму — мозги, они отсиживались в крохотном доме Руфуса Тернера в Уайтфиш и с интересом смотрели бесконечную латиноамериканскую мыльную оперу. История чикагских семейств ту мелодраму напоминала до фантомной боли в голени. Пара веков вражды и интриг, любви и предательств. Пальчики оближешь. Но главными, конечно, были не испанские страсти.

Информация из желтой папки завораживала: шейпшифтеры и вервольфы Чикаго не прятались в канализациях, не крались ночами по темным улицам за добычей. Они просыпались на мягких кроватях, завтракали, надевали шикарные костюмы с галстуками, садились в крутые тачки и отправлялись в высокотехнологичные офисы. Единственное отличие от топ-менеджеров-людей — меню, которое им предлагали вечерами рестораны.

Человеческая кровь, сердца, печень — твари занимались своим прямым делом, жрали людей. В этом для Дина ничего необычного не было. Потрясал размах. Ощущение было, будто взялся за ниточку, надеясь размотать клубочек, а оказалось, что это бикфордов шнур: дернешь посильнее, разнесешь что-нибудь ценное. Город. Страну.

Или мир расхреначишь.

Жена Гарта впихнула Дину с собой целый мешок пирожков со шпинатом. Пирожки вкусно пахли, и их хватило на всю дорогу до Чикаго. Видимо, шпинат хорошо влиял на мыслительные процессы: уже на полпути Дин отбросил план, включавший в себя штурм уютных чикагских особняков с обрезом наперевес. Настолько нелепо Дин гибнуть был не готов.

Один из контактов Гарта вывел Дина на Энниса Росса. Молодой — да что там молодой, юный — охотник Дину понравился: энтузиазм, сила и жажда мести — все было так знакомо. С умениями было похуже, и Дин немного поездил с Россом, тренируя, показывая, обучая. Ну и слушая исповеди, куда уж без этого?

— Тамара, она, знаешь, какая была? — Эннис был пьян и мечтал поговорить об утраченной любви. — Талантливая. Она рисовала, Винчестер. Ее картины, о, мне летать хотелось в ее небе…

И так часами. А утром, когда Росс горячо и благодарно смотрел поверх стакана с водой и аспирином, Дин вдруг узнал этот взгляд и понял, что стремительно обзаводится младшим братом. Опять. Снова.

Ну уж нет. Хватит, поработал, накушался по макушку. И Дин быстренько построил отличную высокую стену. Сэм бы пробился, а Росс упрямством Динового мелкого не обладал, да и не особо ему нужен был собственно Дин. Нет так нет.

В общем, не случилось у них дружбы и братства.

Потом с Дином решил познакомиться местный крестный папа, и это все изменило.

Дин понял две вещи. Во-первых, что все еще не привык к одиночеству. Он все еще вел себя так, будто у него спина прикрыта. А не было там никого: пусто и холодом тянуло. Во-вторых, гордыня — грех и совсем не полезна для здоровья. Грехи Дин перестал считать уже давно — скучное занятие, а вот поберечься стоило. Но он-то после Абаддон себя силой считал, думал, что теперь ничего не страшно.

Никто не посмеет.

Посмели. Нагнали в темном переулке, надели на голову мешок, засунули в машину и отвезли к Дэвиду Лесситеру.

Лесситер по возрасту на «крестного отца» не тянул — молодой, чуть старше Энниса Росса. А вот жажда мести та же, что в Россе — яркая, горячая и свежая.

Черт, да Лесситер мог Дину даже понравиться, но нет. Аксиому «хороший шейпшифтер — дохлый шейпшифтер» Дин вывел десяток лет назад и менять формулировку не собирался.

Ох, послал бы он Лесситера далеко и надолго, да только… Блядь, когда же Дин перестанет видеть Сэма в каждом встречном?

Лесситер оборвал контакты с семьей, поступил в колледж, а потом вернулся и занялся семейным бизнесом. Пришлось. И заплатить за это тоже пришлось. Неподъемную, невыносимую цену.

Во время борьбы за власть Дэвида и Марго Лесситеров погибла Вайолетт Дюваль, красавица, умница, вервольф. И невеста Дэвида.

Не везло как-то невестам недоучившихся студентов.

Или дело не в студентах, а в семейном бизнесе?

Шейпшифтером Лесситер был от рождения, но монстром стал после гибели Вайолет. Жестоко нагнул семьи тварей Чикаго, выдавил из города любимую сестру.

— Я здесь наведу порядок, — негромко пообещал он, вглядываясь в Дина. — Люди… Я все отрегулирую. Вегетарианства не обещаю, но беспредела не будет. Ты мне только Марго достань. Сам не могу — не в традиции, да и город пока еще не успокоился, на грани войны, не могу сейчас заниматься еще и Марго.

Очень, очень занятой перевертыш — нет времени даже убить сестру. Зато Дин оказался совершенно свободен до ближайшей смерти. Марго значит Марго.

А достать ее было непросто. Сестренка Лесситер обосновалась в Бостоне и целеустремленно строила свою небольшую империю.

И начинала она не с нуля.

Дин никогда особо не интересовался криминалом, но о процессе над боссом ирландской мафии Джозефом Бланджером в 2008-ом слышал даже он. Бланджера посадили, организация развалилась, все затихло.

А вот нихера. Никуда не делась банда Уинтер-Хилла, десятилетиями державшая за горло парочку районов Бостона, а в восьмидесятых даже вытеснившая итальянскую мафию из — вот забавно! — итальянского квартала.

Черт, да даже их босса все еще звали Джозефом Бланджером. Правда, третьим.

Младшему Бланджеру нравилось слово «ребрендинг», и теперь «Уинтер Хилл» звались «Бостон ХиллСайд».

Суть после смены названия осталась прежней: все те же старые недобрые торговля наркотой, угоны машин и сутенерство.

Кроме модных слов Джи Би-третий любил совсем юных мальчиков. Он на этом деле даже почти попался, но посадить его не успели — Бланджер познакомился с Марго. И с этого момента началась новая история. Марго с похвальной толерантностью готова была стать для него мальчиком любой степени взрослости.

Ее взлет был почти мгновенным, за месяц она из невесты превратилась в жену. А еще через пару месяцев последний раз сменила социальный статус — очень уж ей шел черный.  
Сначала ее пытались оттеснить — молодая вдова во главе банды нарушала все ирландские традиции.

Да уж, традициям не поздоровилось.

У Марго была личная небольшая, но эффективная армия.

Уходя из Чикаго, Марго Лесситер собрала под своим крылышком отступников: изгнанных из семей перевертышей, вампиров без гнезда, чокнутых ведьмаков.

Так что новая-старая ирландская банда Бостона потрепыхалась-потрепыхалась, да и успокоилась под каблуком Марго Лесситер-Бланджер. И к автоугонам, диллерству и сутенерству добавилась торговля людьми.

Люди-члены банды считали, что на органы.

Не люди-члены банды знали, что на органы, и органы эти с удовольствием ели.

Передел территорий и занял-то каких-то пару недель. Ирландцы вгрызлись — хм, в прямом смысле слова — в свою нишу, и в Бостоне стало спокойно и тихо. Только пропадало очень много людей.

Лесситер мог как угодно сильно походить на Сэма, он мог даже превратиться в него, но не это заставило Дина согласиться. Папки, снова папки — десятки, сотни имен. Неблагополучные, одинокие, отчаявшиеся — те, кого никто не искал.

Значит, искать будет Дин.

Потом была грязная мотельная комната, много пива, открытый на странице поисковика ноутбук, которым Дин так и не воспользовался.

Он подозревал, что пошаговой инструкции «Как прижать шейпшифтера, возглавляющего мафиозную структуру», даже гугл не найдет.

Хотя… Ха! Существует же целая система, регулярно бодающаяся с мафией.  
Значит, надо что? Правильно!

О, да, детишки, Дин Винчестер собирался заставить закон поработать на себя!

 

***

 

Закон поимел Дина Винчестера, влез на шею, свесил ножки и заставил пахать как проклятого.

У Дина не было шансов — когда он оказался по одну сторону с копами, выяснилось, что они занимаются не осложнением жизни охотникам, а спасением людей.

Вот же она — работа мечты! Только кредитки подделывать было нельзя, да имя пришлось сменить. Впрочем, не только имя — личность. Дин Винчестер умер, да здравствует Дин Грехем!

«Дина», кстати, отстоять было не так-то просто. Хесус настаивал на Эрнандо и боролся за него, как лев.

Хорошим парнем был Хесус, только мудаком редкостным.

Когда Дину понадобились новые документы, он с глухой тоской вспомнил Фрэнка Деверо. Гарт пообещал пошуршать и попробовать кого-то найти и, видимо, таки наделал шороху. Во всяком случае, сообщение с не определившегося номера свалилось на телефон Дина уже через несколько часов после разговора с Гартом. Знакомый до боли набор цифр — координаты.

Что ж, это было неожиданно неприятно, но Дин поехал — надеялся встретить там Сэма, конечно.

У старого фургона жутко и длинно скрипела дверь. И сделано это было намеренно, потому что трейлер все же не был настолько древним. Мониторы у стен, пицца с плесенью на столе, подвядший кактус в углу — тоже жутко. Дин чуть не завопил, когда его тронули за плечо. Вопить собирался: «Привет, Фрэнк», конечно же.

Не Фрэнк.

Высокий, бледный и светловолосый Хесус Мартинес, вполне очевидно, не был ни Хесусом, ни Мартинесом. Скорее, Вилфредом или Зигфридом.

Парень представился учеником Фрэнка Деверо, и как раз в это Дин мог поверить — Хесус демонстрировал фирменную паранойю Фрэнка и его же очаровательный характер.  
Правда, очков Мартинес не носил — многочисленные мониторы, которыми был заставлен трейлер, пока еще не сказались на его зрении. Но это со временем пройдет. В остальном минимум отличий: новая жизнь Дина снова началась с разбитого о стену ноута.

Потом случилось недоразумение: дуло от виска Хесус опасливо отвел одним пальцем и больше разбирать Детку на запчасти не предлагал. Зато отыгрался на Диновой коллекции телефонов. Уничтожить потребовал все, даже самые древние аппараты, отследить владельца по которым можно было только в теории. А Дин из какого-то выверта сознания не стал возражать.

Пришлось утопить восемь трубок. Черт, это даже было красиво: пластиковые корпуса, погружаясь, рождали волны, по воде скользили блики, похоже было, что под поверхностью резвится стайка мальков. Тяжелее всего далось расставание со старым Сименсом. Именно на него ни разу не позвонил из Стэнфорда Сэм.

Зато он присылал смс. Странные и бессмысленные: пафосные фразы, куски лекций, отрывки статей, стихов, смутно опознаваемые цитаты. Десятки коротких оборванных предложений.

Дин сидел на берегу озера и давил на тугие окислившиеся кнопки, листая сообщения. Аккумулятор почти не держал заряд, и черно-белый экран мерцал.

«На Рождество должен быть снег. Или не должен? Или никто никому ничего не должен?»

«Давай попробуем поймать рыбку-бананку?»

«Можно перестать смотреть в бездну, но нельзя забыть о ее существовании»

«Никогда не мешай виски с картами. И не пей залпом. Это мудро. Наверное»

«Женщин понять нельзя»

«Не хватает»

«Закон действует там, где не действует политика. А там где не действует закон — что? Мы»

«У тебя девять жизней и кошачьи глаза»

«Дин?»

«Пальцами он вдруг рождает музыку в стекле — дрожащий тонкий звук»

Тонул телефон медленно, Дин бесился, чуть не сунулся вытаскивать. Было жаль этих смс, которые он годами не перечитывал, но все равно помнил. Может, если бы Дин разгадал смысл сообщений — несомненно, бля, глубокий и философский! — он сейчас не потерял бы Сэма?

Вот примерно так и там закончился Дин Винчестер и начался Дин Грехем.

Детектив Дин Грехем родился, учился, встречался с чирлидершами и нечирлидершами, работал, не женился, не обзавелся ипотекой и собакой и был по всем показателям славным малым и отличным копом.

После того как Хесус поработал с базами данных и биографией, Дин почти поверил, что помнит Литтл-Рок. Эй, да возле вон того городского пруда он впервые поцеловал Лесли Мист — она курила ванильную сигаретку, и из ее рта пахло табаком и маффинами.

Черт, да Мартинес был так скрупулезен, что Дин подумал, что и городок, наверное, вспомнит славного парнишку, младшего Грехема.

«Патрульный Грехем? О, замечательный парень! Кажется, на выпускном с моей Келли танцевал, они даже стали королем и королевой бала». «Конечно, в полицию пошел, у них все мужчины в семье такие. И отец его, и дед. Династия! Вон могила деда, третий сектор, второй ряд. Цветы белые видите? Город помнит». «А Джек Грехем теперь на ранчо в Техасе лошадей разводит, крохотное ранчо-то, но Джей справляется. Дин похож на них — верный, честный, прямой, умный». «Как он того наркодиллера скрутил!». «Ну да, дядя у него в главном управлении, но он и так, без дяди. Если кто и достоин перевода в Бостон, так это он!»

Патрульный Грехем успешно сдал экзамен на детектива и перевелся в Бостон. В главное управление полиции «пристроить» Грехема Хесус не смог, так что пришлось Дину осваивать Дочестер.

Дочестер так Дочестер: район уже давно не трущобы какие-то, пусть и не самый благополучный. Так для Дина это был только плюс, текучка кадров в полиции, все дела. Пропахал в местном участке год, считай, старожил.

Никакой «работы под прикрытием» у Дина не получилось — получилась просто работа. Он ловил и сажал самых разнообразных подонков и гордился собой — оказывается, он был нужен Бостону, Дочестеру, коллегам. Черт, оказывается это круто — быть нужным. К нему даже местные ребятишки бегать начали. Грехем, может, и наорет, но поможет всегда.

Когда Дэвид Шумер появился, совсем весело стало. Дин с напарниками работал редко и не то чтобы удачно, больше с отцом и Сэмом. Но с ними по-другому получалось: он был либо старшим, либо — младшим.

С Дэвидом они были на равных.

Круглолицый невысокий Шумер с карими глазами и мягким взглядом напоминал плюшевого мишку. Наверное, поэтому Дин к нему однажды подкатил. А что такого? Согласно жестокой науке статистике каждый шестой взрослый спит с мягкой игрушкой, так, может, Дин как раз шестой?

Чуть все не испоганил: Дэвид мало того, что оказался натуральнее овсянки, так еще встречался с Лиз Смит — патологоанатомом полицейского управления.

Отбивать парня у патанатома? Никогда. Дин же не совсем тронулся.

Как ни странно, Динов неудачный заход отношений не испортил, так, неловкость на пару-тройку дней создал.

Делом, тем, с большой «Д», Дин тоже занимался. Не так часто и не настолько плотно, как когда-то планировал, но все же копилась в папках и файлах разнообразная информация, соединялись в цепочку разрозненные факты, и близилось время, когда Дин смог бы накинуть эту цепочку на одну нежную шейку.

Информация повалила валом, когда на Дина вышел Близнец.

Обычно, копы ищут информаторов, но даже тут у Дина все пошло через… не так. Близнец сам связался с ним восемь месяцев назад, и до этого Дело двигалось очень медленно.

Дин тяжело привыкал к ритму полицейской работы. Он приходил домой, открывал ноут, заглядывал в папку с Делом, начинал перечитывать документы, а через час просыпался и закрывал ноут.

Три дня назад они с Дэвидом выезжали на труп, и хотя ФБР тут же их потеснило, опрашивать потенциальных свидетелей все равно пришлось копам. Тихая благополучная Вальдек показалась Дину бесконечной: «...а в 1964 году мы переехали в этот район и…», «...не хочет искать работу, только пиво и футбол…», «...у нее восемь кошек, представьте, офицер, восемь», «... со времен убийства Кеннеди спецслужбы…», «... о покойниках, конечно, нельзя плохо, но я же честный гражданин, не могу скрывать информацию…». И так три часа кряду. И хрен бы они что-то выловили в мутных потоках слов, если бы не леди-любительница кошек. Когда одна из ее красавиц сбежала удобрять соседские кусты, хозяйка со слезами бросилась искать пропажу. Вот и заметила подозрительного мужчину. Глаз у леди оказался старушечий — все запомнила и описала, до марки часов и формы пряжки на ремне. Так Дин с Дэвидом добыли вполне приличный фоторобот.

Казалось бы: плодотворный день, море проделанной работы, можно и отдохнуть, ан нет, все это нужно было еще изложить на бумаге и подать в виде рапорта начальству. Желательно с реверансами. Но можно даже просто без матюков. Дин попробовал было свалить сочинение отписок на Дэвида. Мягкий Дэвид очень твердо отказался. Как обманчива внешность-то!

Позавчера вышли на банду — мелкие сукины дети грабили вечерами случайных прохожих. И отлично бегали, паршивцы. Когда Дин защелкнул наручники на запястьях задержанного, даже голова закружилась — так выложился, устал, как собака. Черт, да стар он уже стал для подобного.

А потом пришлось вернуться в участок и написать рапорт!

Сегодня их отдел проводил облаву на подонков, толкающих наркотики возле школы Хендерсона на Центральной. Дина это дело достало до печенок еще и потому, что школа была младшая. Как назвать мразь, продающую наркоту малолеткам, Дин не знал. Он бы, конечно, лучше не определения сортам дерьма подбирал, а жал на спусковой, только стрелять на центральной улице не было умным шагом, точно не было. Дин и не стрелял, зато его противник не постеснялся. Сам почти мальчишка, наверное, чуть старше семнадцати, обернулся и разрядил в Дина магазин. Разок даже попал, синяк на полтела — благослови Господи изобретателей бронежилетов.

А потом пришлось… Ну да, участок, рапорт, что б их.

В общем, когда на почту пришло письмо с левого адреса, результаты работы Дина по Делу были минимальными.

В сообщении была только ссылка на сайт, куда Дин тут же бестрепетно зашел.

Клондайк, Эльдорадо и Лас-Вегас в одном флаконе. Фотографии и документы, маршруты и сроки поставок наркотиков и небольших партий оружия, имена — два угонщика машин, один мелкий наркоторговец и четыре сутенера. И на всех доказательства.

И на сладкое — снятые с большого расстояния, но отличной оптикой фотографии Марго Лесситер, обедающей с Ником Уэстом.

Уэст, как и покойный муж Марго, был третьим — правнук казначея ирландцев. Когда тех, старых, Бланджера и Уэста посадили, часть кассы не нашли. Самое забавное было в том, что Ник Уэст в поле зрения полиции ранее не попадал: не стоял, не замешан и не привлекался. О, да у Дина появились шансы лишить Марго денег и ценного союзника!

Так Дин и жил, между Делом и работой. Иногда он еще Детку навещал, пел караоке с Дэвидом, обедал с ним и Лиз Смит. И они во время этих обедов даже говорили не только о преступлениях и преступности, вот так-то!

Так что у Дина было все хорошо.

Только иногда немного бессэмило.

Слово придумалось, когда Дин уже отчаялся изобрести название для глухого, больного ощущения, наваливающегося ночами.

На прошлой неделе Дэвид мучился с зубом. Бродил по офису, прикладывал к щеке то горячее, то холодное, смотрел на Дина то раздраженно, то беспомощно, а иногда замирал, впившись пальцами в щеку. Дин ругался, подсовывал напарнику таблетки, кофе, виски и, в конце концов, за шкирку оттащил к дантисту.

Из кабинета Шумер вышел новым счастливым человеком, только чуть бледным.

Дин завидовал и думал, чего бы такого приложить ко всему Дину, чтобы и ему полегчало?

А потом узнал.

Все просто — прикладывать надо было Сэма.

 

***

 

Высокая, тщательно выстроенная стена самообмана «я_не_думаю_о_Сэме» покрывалась трещинами каждый вечер.

Дин очень старался. Лежал в кровати и не думал. А уже через двадцать минут оказывалось, что он представляет себе встречу. Фантазии эти были довольно однообразные: откуда только ни вытаскивал героический Дин задницу Сэма. Чаще всего, традиционно, из огня. Иногда — из воды. Из-под развалин, из-под лавины, из ада, из голубого домика за белым забором. Разнились детали и сценарии, одно оставалось неизменным: благодарный Сэм осознавал, что без Дина его жизнь безотрадна и пуста, далее следовал чик-флик, Дин кривился, обнимался и принимал Сэма обратно. И они уходили в закат по дороге из желтого… Черт, да, вот такой Дин придурок.

Может быть, Дин первый над своим идиотизмом поржал бы, да только в итоге приходилось засыпать в пустой квартире, а тоска по брату не отпускала даже во сне.  
Так что весело не было.

К реальной встрече Дин оказался до смешного не готов. У жизни вообще чувство юмора странноватое.

Дочестерским копам выпала адская неделька. Ее даже Дин называл адской, а уж он-то знал в этом толк.

Они урывками что-то перехватывали, иногда дремали прямо в машинах, да даже в сортир бегали по очереди и очень быстро: в Дочестере завелся маньяк, и это тоже было совсем невесело.

Дин уже ко многому привык: к наркотикам, перестрелкам, бытовому насилию — перед тем, на что он насмотрелся в полиции, иногда пасовал даже его предыдущий богатый опыт.

Но серийный убийца? И этим гнусным делом Дин сам участок и осчастливил.

Он наткнулся на нераскрытые дела десятилетней давности — фрагменты тел, которые так и не были идентифицированы. Сначала показалось, что это относится к Делу, может, вервольфы просочились в Бостон гораздо раньше, чем думалось. Но потом Дин почуял — что-то выбивалось, не укладывалось в охотничьи схемы. А когда пазл сложился, то оказался очень страшным.

Дин просидел в участке всю ночь, пил кофе, ерошил волосы, сотый раз раскладывал пасьянсы из фотографий и отчаянно надеялся, что ему померещилось.

Когда утром Джефферсон открыл дверь кабинета, Дин был уже полностью уверен, что тварь ему попалась похуже шейпшифтера.

Человек.

Ричарду Молесу нравилось убивать — вот и все, что Дин мог рассказать о милом старичке. Ну и еще одно: полненький пожилой мужчина занимался любимым делом десятилетиями. Ему, наверное, только-только двадцать стукнуло, когда он снял кожу со своей первой девчонки. Скольких он потом освежевал, узнать было невозможно — он сам не помнил.

Дин нашел фотографии фрагментов шести тел, ФБР, которому он передал материалы, добавило в папку еще восемь жертв. Никто даже не надеялся, что это все.

Дело вернулось в участок по банальнейшей из причин — этот образчик человечности обитал в Дочестере. Теперь вокруг дома Молеса постоянно болтались дочерские копы и агенты ФБР, несколько машин — таких же, как у Дэвида с Дином, неприметных — были расставлены по всему кварталу. Лихорадочное ожидание разливалось в воздухе, ожидание и страх, что они не успеют, и Молес убьет снова. А прокурор все тянул и тянул с ордером, надеясь получить что-то серьезнее косвенных улик.

Они получили это серьезное и одновременно облажались.

Как и когда он притащил домой девочку, они так и не узнали — возможно, пока полиция не спускала глаз с дома Молеса, Матти уже находилась в подвале. Девочка пропала из дома месяц назад.

Молеса взяли с поличным, когда он завершал длинный красивый разрез на животе Матти Смит. Ненавидели себя за это «с поличным» всем отделом. При задержании Дину досталось: Молес сопротивлялся дико, кусался и кидался, Винчестера отбросило к стене, в плече глухо щелкнуло.

Дэвид убедил Дина съездить в госпиталь, тот даже сильно сопротивляться не стал, слишком муторно на душе было, да и рука болела. Съездил. Легче не стало. Никуда не делись ни боль, ни глухая беспросветность.

Жертва выжила, и Дин убеждал себя, что это хорошо. И не верил в это тем тайным углом души, в который загнал память о годах в аду.

Девочку он беспомощно жалел.

Лучше бы твари, ей-богу, с ними хоть не нужно было мучиться воющим в мозгу: «Почему?». Ответ-то очевиден: «Монстры, сэр». Живут они так.

Тварей Дин понимал, понимать Молесов так и не научился.

Зато он, похоже, немного освоил искусство выпиливания их из жизни.

Молес был хитрым и сумасшедшим, но не настолько безумным, чтобы отправить его в комнату с мягкими стенами до конца жизни. И он был осторожной, аккуратной сукой, практически не оставившей следов. Все, что знали о нем полиция и ФБР, было практически бесполезным — не хватало доказательств. Его пытались обмануть, но он будто чувствовал и обходил ловушки. Адвокаты на запах жареного слетались, как саранча, и почти дрались за право вытащить урода из-за решетки под залог. Участие в таком деле гарантировало взлет любому законнику.

А Молис посмеивался, блестел глазками, облизывался и твердил: «Не я». «Докажите». «Меня и в стране не было».

Допрос длился пять часов, каждый новый дознаватель надеялся, что Молис сломается или ошибется, даст хоть что-то, за что можно будет зацепиться.

Агент Торрес выскочила из комнаты для допросов и изо всех сил швырнула в стену папку с документами. И Дин понял — ублюдок выигрывает. Он выйдет, сменит имя и место жительства, снова займется любимым делом. Будет мучить и убивать, станет еще осторожнее.

К Торрес бросилось пол-отдела — собирали разлетевшиеся листки, принесли воды.

А Дин зашел в допросную и отключил камеры.

Молес улыбался еще целых десять минут. Потом перестал. Нет, Дин его не пытал. Ничего из богатого арсенала выученика Аластора, только старые добрые разговоры.

Он рассказал Молесу о мстительных духах, о том, как начнут приходить к нему убитые им девочки и мальчики. Что они с ним сделают. А когда он не выдержит этих милых визитов и сунет голову в петлю, его встретят в Аду. У Дина был миллион веселых историй об Аде, он спокойно смотрел Молесу в глаза и делился воспоминаниями.

Ага, Дин давно научился убивать правдой, он все же не так далеко ушел от демонов.

Когда Дин снова включил камеры, Молес орал, бился о стены и пускал слюни. Доломать надломленную психику оказалось совсем нетрудно. И нет, никакой вины Дин не чувствовал. Только удовлетворение от хорошо выполненной работы и радость от перспективы трехдневного отпуска.

Да, два раза по три дня — даже душ принять не дали!

Месяц назад Дин и Дэвид составили длинный подробный скучный отчет. Между прочим, это было до чертиков трудно! Но у них получился неплохой проект обвинительного заключения на Ника Уэста. У Дина даже под кожей зудело — наконец-то хоть какое-то движение, спасибо Близнецу.

И вот теперь Дина с Дэвидом вызывали к прокурору, и это наверняка что-то значило. Как неисправимый оптимист, Дин был уверен, что хорошее. У него же все вышло, он точно знал: все концы увязаны, все имена упомянуты, да и вообще картина получалась сочная, яркая, с размахом. В ней и наркотикам место нашлось, и тысячам исчезнувших с улиц и разобранных в каких-то ебенях машинам, и пропавшим бродягам, и сбежавшим, да никуда не прибившимся подросткам. В общем, Дину казалось — вот оно, счастье прокурорское: бери и сажай.

Не с его везением, это он понял уже через полчаса.

Они приехали к прокурору Битчему прямо из участка. От Дина несло потом, волосы повисли сальными прядями, по рубашке — бывшей голубой — растекались пятна: в последние минуты в камере Молеса рвало. И рука на перевязи. В общем — красавец.

А в кабинете сидел этот сука Роберт Смит, адвокат Уэста. Раньше Дин о нем только слышал, ну вот, сподобился познакомиться лично.

Идеальный пиджак, идеальные брюки, идеальной длины идеально уложенная прическа — короткая, гладкая, волосок к волоску. И ногти, конечно, идеальные. И туфли. И запонки, блядь, остро поблескивают. Бриллианты, наверное, да что там — точно бриллианты.

Четко, внятно и аргументировано Смит отметал обвинение за обвинением.

Не бери и сажай, а суй в измельчитель любовно собранные бумажки. Или сортир оклей, если выбросить жаль.

Все равно не светит ни-че-го.

Пытка голосом продолжалась почти час, а потом Роберт Смит величественно удалился. Когда он проходил мимо Дина, того окутало тонким запахом дорогого парфюма.

Идеального, конечно, кто бы сомневался.

Сука, сука, сука!

У прокурора багрово налились щеки, и Дин смутно боялся, что того хватит удар. Битчем орал, колотил кулаком по столу — в одной из рамок треснуло стекло. Диплом Стэнфорда — уже можно смеяться?

Потом Битчем успокоился:

— Блядь! — выдохнул он. — Неужели снова не прижмем этих сволочей?

Он вытащил из ящика стола бутылку, не скрываясь, плеснул в стакан, влил в себя одним быстрым движением.

Дэвида и Дина он отпустил взмахом руки, попросив напоследок уже почти нормальным голосом:

— Мальчики, наройте мне что-то на этого Смита, а? Очень хочется.

Они вывалились из кабинета красные и мокрые, как мыши, Дэвид заявил, что за руль не сядет, слишком вымотался, и вызвал такси. Дин устраивался на заднем сиденье и думал: нарыть что-то на Смита — да легче легкого. Даже трудиться не придется.

Пару лет назад идеальный Роберт Смит не брезговал вытраханными матрасами дешевых мотелей и потертыми куртками, пах порохом и братом и звался Сэмом-факингшит-Винчестером. Узнал его Дин не глазами, он на эту сволочь лощеную даже не сразу и рассмотрел, просто вдруг привычная трехлетняя ржавая тоска по Сэму исчезла, а потом, когда адвокат вышел из офиса, снова вцепилась в сердце.

— Вот сука, — Дэвид отдувался. — Этот Смит… Чертов крючкотвор. Надо же быть такой сукой?

«Ты себе даже не представляешь», — мысленно согласился Дин и запустил отсчет с нуля.

Пять минут без Сэма, семь, девять…

К тому моменту, когда отмычка застряла в замке, натикало полтора часа.

 

***

 

Что уснуть не удастся, Дин понял быстро, не понял только: а что делать-то?

Он принял душ, вычистил зубы, стараясь не смотреть в зеркало, — противно было. Но взгляд все равно невольно цеплялся за отражение. Зеркало предсказуемо показывало жалкую, зависимую тварь, снова готовую взвыть от безысходности и одиночества.

Дин одной рукой натянул джинсы, чувствуя себя человеком-змеей, накинул рубашку и вышел из ванной.

И захлебнулся воздухом — настолько мгновенно отпустило.

Дин еще до комнаты не дошел, а уже знал: там Сэм.

Брат стоял в гостиной у окна и пристально рассматривал глухую стену соседнего дома — прекрасный пейзаж, других не держим.

Не было костюма и запонок, и Дину показалось, что это его Сэм. Его собственная заноза в заднице, зануда, ботаник, сучка, родная сучечка.

Показалось.

Сэм — или Роберт? — действительно попытался: надел куртку на пару размеров больше, спущенные джинсы, рубашку в крупную серую клетку. Смотрелось отстойно, карнавальным костюмом на вечеринке для богатеньких снобов. От деталей, как всегда, разило Дьяволом. Над телом этого Сэма работали в спортзале, над волосами и ногтями — в пафосном салоне, одежда еще час назад болталась на вешалках в элитном бутике — нарочито простая, но Дин словно видел на ней стразы. Мишуру.

Эй, до Рождества вроде вагон времени, братишка, что ж ты маскарад устроил?

О, а вот и вишенка на торте — тот самый парфюм. Тонкий, блядь, холодный запах. Дин так и подумал — «холодный». Потому что от него морозило. Вымораживало.

Да уж, глухая стена, понадежней кирпичей соседского дома.

Сэм обернулся очень медленно, сначала Дина даже тряхнуло: показалось, что его глаза черные, а это они уже проходили. Но нет, нормальные, только все эмоции были заперты на сто замков, и в чертовых зеркалах души не отражалось ни-фи-га.

— Дин.

Что ж, вполне сойдет вместо: «Ох, Дин, привет, как я рад тебе, как скучал без тебя, как давно не виделись, как я хотел встретиться, как ты живешь?».

А у нас симметричный ответ:

— Сэм. — Отлично прозвучало: равнодушно и четко.

Сэм как-то странно улыбнулся — мгновенно исказились губы и тут же снова закаменели.

— Прекрасный у тебя получился детектив Грехем, — одобрил легенду Дина Сэм. — Хесус делал?

— Спасибо. Хесус. Как догадался?

Сэм снова дернул ртом — видимо, нынче господин адвокат только так и улыбался.

— Почерк похож на Фрэнка, а у него был только один ученик. Детку спрятал?

«Ни слова о Детке!» — чуть не заорал Дин, но тут же взял себя в руки.

— Да. Адвокат твой, кстати, тоже впечатляет, — великодушно вернул он комплимент. — А его кто делал?

— Сам, — со сдержанной гордостью произнес Сэм. — Нельзя было никого посвящать.

Ебаные танцы. Надоело.

— Это же ты мне информацию поставляешь? — спокойно спросил Дин. — Близнец — это ведь ты?

И Сэм вдруг глянул растерянно и благодарно, будто ждал, что придется оправдываться, убеждать Дина, что он из лагеря хороших парней. Вот блядь. Неужели Сэм думал, что Дин не догадается?

До-ка-ти-лись.

Сэм только неловко кивнул, улыбнулся смущенно, уже нормально. Раньше спрятался бы за волосами, нынче не спрячешься — непривычно открытое лицо.

Или закрытое.

А до Дина вдруг дошло.

— Как давно ты меня нашел?

У Сэма ресницы дрогнули, и это было плохо, плохо-плохо-плохо, потому что Дин, кажется, уже знал ответ.

— Некоторое время назад, — замялся Сэм.

— Точнее! — потребовал Дин.

Ну-ка, братишка, ну-ка. Соврешь?

— Я тебя… не терял. Первые полгода только… Потом ты занялся делом Марго, а я решил с другой стороны подойти. Вот и…

Да было это больно, было! Дин же не мертвый, так… полу-. Но боль можно не принять в расчет, отбросить, сказать себе: «Я — Винчестер-р-р, мне, мать вашу, не больно» и не принять. И Дин рассмеялся мягко, легко:

— Ну, Сэм, удивил! Это уже дурная привычка, а? Но хоть искал на этот раз.

Сэм ежился, знакомо задирал брови, взгляды свои фирменные кидал, а в Дине не дрогнуло ничего, пусто.

— Так, хорошо, а сейчас-то чего вдруг решил осчастливить? — весело добил Дин.

У Сэма поникли плечи.

— Через пару месяцев мы закончим дело, совсем закончим, Дин. Сейчас нужно теснее… взаимодействовать.

Не совсем совесть потерял, перед словом «взаимодействовать» запнулся.

— Дело. Взаимодействовать. Конечно, — спокойно кивнул Дин. Он, кстати, не запнулся. — Кстати, сегодня полезно повзаимодействовали, ты нас раскатал.

— Это ничего, Дин, — Сэм вдруг оживился, заговорил быстро, звонко. — Вы молодцы, правда, молодцы, почти поймали нас… их. Но там еще пары документов не хватает. Я достану, совсем скоро достану, — он хитро улыбнулся, чужой не Cэмовой улыбкой. — Сядут, навсегда сядут. И Лесситер, и Уэст.

Сэм быстро перебрал в воздухе пальцами, словно на невидимой клавиатуре уже печатал обвинительное заключение. Смотреть на это было неприятно.

— А ты вообще как смог к ирландцам попасть? Известная же личность, Сэм Винчестер, как они тебя могли не узнать?

Дин сам удивился, насколько легко произнеслось имя.

Сэм помолчал, и у него лицо странное стало.

— Что известного в Сэме Винчестере? — ровно произнес он. — Охотник, высокий, длинные волосы, Импала и брат рядом. А я… — Сэм резко провел ладонью по своим коротким волосам и виновато улыбнулся. — Высокого роста мало, чтобы быть Сэмом Винчестером.

Нельзя сказать, что Дин не дрогнул, еще как дрогнул, чертов манипулятор знал куда бить и какими словами. Но тут очень кстати напомнило о себе плечо. Физическая боль отрезвила мгновенно, и вина, сочувствие, нежность, которые могли бы быть, не случились. Дин вспомнил, как разваливался на куски без Сэма, как потом годами — годами! — себя собирал. Да ну нахуй, а? Сэм же всегда хотел без Дина, ну вот имеет без Дина. А что ему не все нравится, так сам же все и решил.

Поэтому Дин совершенно спокойно спросил о другом:

— А почему адвокат? Адвокатом же легко не притворишься. Кроме документов знания нужны.

Интересно, мелкий покраснел, Господи, нет, правда — покраснел! Смешно-то как. Мужику хорошо за тридцатник, он гребаный адвокат мафии, а краснеет, как девица, когда брат ловит его… А, кстати, на чем? Вот сейчас и узнаем.

— Я… Тот год, когда мы не вместе… Готовился… Много читал…

Дин рассматривал алеющие щеки Сэма с любопытством.

— Ага. Тот год, когда я был в Чистилище. Ты готовился поступать. Не просто просматривал условия, серьезно готовился. А тут брат-дебил вернулся и все планы тебе нарушил. Снова, — Дин негромко засмеялся. — Бедняга Сэм, вечно я не вовремя, да? Ну хоть на этот раз я не облажался.

— Ди. Не надо, — попросил Сэм, морщась.

Дин только плечами пожал. Тяжелую артиллерию, в виде детского прозвища, проигнорировал. Нет, не притворялся, действительно не тронуло.

— Я, в общем… Ты прости, я, наверное, зря, — неловко сказал Сэм и попятился к двери.— Пойду… Потом как-нибудь. И, Дин, я на связь буду выходить. Я там уже нашел кое-что, по сегодняшнему обвинению. Вы молодцы, я там чуть доказательств… Ты погляди… И на следующей неделе… Я… Пошел.

Дин хмыкнул и кивнул, глядя на закрывающуюся дверь.

Вот нахрена приходил? Растравил душу и свалил. Хорошо еще у Дина прошло почти, поэтому было неприятно, но не смертельно. Плечо и то болело сильнее.

Не собирался Дин опять разбиваться.

Бутылка виски все еще стояла на кухонном столе, и хуй теперь Дин послушает отсутствующего Сэма. Чистых стаканов не было, и Дин вытащил наименее грязный из мойки, налил.

— Бросай пить, Дин, — сказал Сэм, и Дин рывком обернулся.

Надо же, не услышал, как открывалась входная дверь, совсем нюх потерял…

Брат стоял в дверях, опираясь плечом на косяк, прижимаясь к нему виском. Он улыбался, глаза мягко, влажно блестели. И губы тряслись.

— Дин… — растерянно и совершенно счастливо произнес он.

Будто и не было ничего. Будто не он больше двух лет прятался по углам от Дина, будто не он только что пятился вон из квартиры, и вот эта минута — их первая встреча после длинной-длинной разлуки. Первая и желанная.

Долгожданная.

Стакан выскользнул из рук, грохнул об пол, брызнули во все стороны осколки.

Дин шагнул, не обращая внимания на стекло под ногами. Сэм тоже рванул, обхватил за пояс, стиснул так, что не вдохнуть, прижал к стене и, не размыкая рук, сполз, упал на колени.

— Как же не хватало-то тебя, Господи… — глухо проговорил снизу и вжался лицом в живот Дина.

 

 

А Дин злился: хоть бы поднялся, обалдуй здоровый, неловко же, неудобно. Неудобно наклоняться, изворачиваться в кольце рук, тянуться губами, чтобы потрогать русую макушку, поцеловать нос, виски, щеки.

— Сэм…

Голос не справился с первым словом, сорвался на хрип. Будто три года молчал, вообще молчал, ни звука, а теперь горло мучительно вспоминало, каково это — говорить.

Дин отвык от имени, от запаха, от присутствия.

«Это ненормально», — подумалось вяло. Ха! Мало ли что там Дину думалось.

Чувствовалось другое: нормально, правильно, так, как надо.

Сэм сместился чуть ниже, вжался лицом в пах, потерся носом о ширинку. Быстро, ловко расстегнул и стянул с Дина джинсы и через трусы сжал губами член. Он посасывал, ненадолго отрываясь, и в эти паузы вплетал слова:

— Вот так надо было… Не отпускать, а вот так… Давно надо было… Никуда бы ты не ушел… Если бы я раньше… Никуда бы…

Если бы не этот хриплый отчаянный голос, Дин, наверное, сдох бы.

Каменно стоящий член, ноющие яйца, отчаянное желание кончить немедленно и не менее отчаянное — не кончать. Чтобы только длилось. Чтобы Сэм.

Если бы не застрявший, Дин орал бы, выл, а так только хрипло дышал и бился затылком о стену в тщетной попытке вернуть хоть какую-то ясность восприятия. Сэм сдернул с Дина трусы и взял в рот так глубоко, что ком наконец растворился, и Дин все же вскрикнул. Сэм больше не отвлекался на слова, полностью сосредоточился на деле: вылизывал, вытанцовывал языком по головке, то сильно и шершаво, то легко и едва ощутимо.  
Через вечность, которая продлилась пару долбанных минут, Дин кончил, не успев предупредить. Ноги подломились, и он сполз по стене. Потянулся к паху Сэма, но тот перехватил руку. Не дал коснуться, хотя стояло у него отлично, Дин видел, как натягиваются джинсы.

— Не сейчас, — со слабой улыбкой проговорил Сэм. — В следующий раз, ладно?

Это был вопрос, робкий, неуверенный — а будет ли следующий раз? Сэм сомневался, поэтому оставлял Дина должным. Манипулятор, чертов манипулятор!

И добился же своего, у Дина даже дыхание перехватило. Он сунул руку под рубашку Сэма, почувствовал, как тот потянулся за прикосновением, прижался к ладони грудью. «Будет, — подумал Дин. — Куда ж я денусь, а, Сэмми?»

Сэм уронил голову ему на плечо, задышал тяжело, сквозь зубы, пытаясь успокоиться. Он дрожал, эта дрожь передавалась Дину, и через минуту уже и не понять было, кого из них трясет. Обоих.

— Вот что, — глухо произнес Сэм. — Закончим это дело, я тебя больше не отпущу. И ты не отпустишь. Меня. Что за ерунда, Дин? А? Ты ведь тоже, тоже. Давно.

Дин — тоже. И Дин — давно.

Смешно, они даже эвфемизма для их редкого голодного секса не придумали, мысленно Дин называл это «это». Да, не в первый раз у них… хм… «это».

В четвертый.

Секс для расслабления? Сбросить напряжение? Получить удовольствие? Три «ха-ха». Не у Винчестеров.

Первый раз их сорвало перед Стэнфордом.

Дин был пьян, Сэм — трезв. До кровати не дошли, возились, как подростки, на ковре посреди мотельной комнаты. Впрочем, почему «как подростки», они и были малолетками чертовыми. И получилось у них как у малолеток — быстро, остро, яростно. Утром Дин сделал вид, что ничего не помнит и не видит сияющих глаз Сэма. Слишком хорошо понимал: Сэм останется, если он попросит. Крест на мечтах, мачете на будущем, только охота, Сэмми. Дин сжал зубы и отпустил, не попросил. Сэм потух, перестал смотреть в глаза, напоследок до сорванных связок разругался с отцом и свалил в колледж. Из Стэнфорда не звонил ни разу, только те сообщения, м-да… Идиоты. Оба.

Дин тогда выдохнул с облегчением и одновременно чуть не сдох от тоски. «Сэма нет» было первой мыслью с утра и последней перед сном.

В снах Сэм был, и от этого делалось, наверное, еще хуже.

Тот раз оказался у них самым нормальным, прикиньте?

Второй раз Сэм плакал почти всю ночь, вылизывал Дина, отсасывал Дину, глотал его сперму и свои слезы, целовал, кусал, нюхал, гладил, терся. Его руки были везде, он словно хотел запомнить брата всем собой. А Дин будто и не рядом уже был, готовился.

Ночь перед Адом.

Дин тогда позволил Сэму все, а сам почти не двигался, лишь иногда ерошил мягкие волосы и касался губами лба. Он тогда самоуверенно считал, что ему-то не нужно запоминать Сэма, он забывать не собирался. Наивный. Ад выжег из него даже это.

Третий раз был совсем пиздецом.

Снова Ад. Только не до, а после, и Ад — Сэма.

Они только-только Сэму душу вернули, и Дин носился с братом как с гранатой с выдернутой чекой. Сэм тогда почти звенел, тронь — рванет. Когда Кас ему все выложил, он не сразу пришел к Дину виниться. Сначала они закончили дело с драконами, вытащили девчонок, и все вроде было ничего, а потом мелкого развезло по полной программе. Вообразил себя кровавым монстром-психопатом, дергался несколько дней, ходил побитой собакой и все извинялся — перед Дином, перед Бобби, перед Касом. Если бы Дин не следил, Сэм вышел бы на главную площадь Су-Фолз, встал бы на колени, облился бы бензином и зажигалкой щелкнул. Той самой, из кармана. Дин сначала его уговаривал, потом орал, наконец, выставил на улицу проветриться, дверью так бахнул, что с потолка гостиной штукатуркой сыпануло. Но из вида не выпустил, наблюдал в окно, с этого придурка могло и статься. Сэм метался по свалке от машины к машине, водил ладонями по ржавым бокам и иногда забирался посидеть на капоты. А ночью пришел к Дину. Скользнул под одеяло, голый, горячий, покорный. «Трахни меня». Наказывать себя пришел. Наказывать злым Дином. А у Дина крышу сорвало от счастья: жив, вернулся, рядом, в своем уме. Ну, почти в уме.

Сэм, Сэм, Сэм.

Тогда все совсем плохо получилось, Дин потерял контроль. Целовал Сэма так, будто тот вот-вот разобьется, гладил, обнимал, думал, что рехнется от нежности, и если бы хоть молчал, так нет, говорил, болтал, не затыкаясь ни на мгновение, нес бесконечную ласковую ерунду. Черт, да он даже не подозревал, что знает столько словечек этих! А Сэм отвечал, вплавлялся, вжимался, стремился стать еще ближе, ближе, ближе, и тоже бормотал безостановочно свои «не могу, умираю, нужен, Дин, Дин».

Утром они сделали вид, что ничего не было, оба. Испугались, два придурка, той силы, которую ночью выпустили. Винчестеры же. Всю жизнь избегать даже слова «любовь», а потом понять, что давно уже с головой в нее вляпались. Что характерно, притворялись они по-разному. Дин уже традиционно сделал вид, что ничего не помнит. Был нетрезв от эмоций, да мало ли, бывает. А че такого? А Сэм притворился, что все в порядке вещей. Ну трахнулись два братика, а че такого? Да мало ли, бывает.

Сегодня локальный Апокалипсис случился с ними в четвертый раз.

Легко сосчитать.

И Дин смутно подумал: да какого черта? Вдруг захотелось, чтобы считать было сложно, чтобы не хватало пальцев на руках-ногах, чтобы вот как сейчас — выглаживать Сэма по спине, чувствовать, как вздрагивают под ладонью мышцы, ощущать, как брат дышит — тепло, едва слышно… Хорошо же?

«Хорошо», — подумал Дин и запустил пальцы в длинные пряди.

Вот так всегда — мордой об реальность.

Не было их, длинных прядей. Короткие волосы, совсем чужие. У Дина даже рука отдернулась, да и Сэм почувствовал — отстранился, заглянул в лицо.

— Сэм, — Дин растянул губы в фальшивой улыбке. — Два года ни гу-гу, а сейчас приходишь и с порога отсасываешь мне — не, минет был классный, я не в претензии. Но, Сэм, не отпустишь? Серьезно? Это ты о будущем, что ли?

Слово «будущее» Дин выплюнул.

Ох ты ж, как Сэма отбросило. Он неловко встал, нервно поправил рубашку, глаза в пол. А Дин смотрел на него, наверняка даже не обиженного — оскорбленного, и не чувствовал почти ничего, только мимолетно пожалел: бедняга, для него, наверное, это все много значило, но Дин-то здесь ни при чем, да?

Он тоже поднялся, потянулся, потрепал Сэма по голове — откуда-то вылез совсем не свойственный ему жест.

— Ничего, Сэм, пройдет.

Сэм перевел дыхание, отступил еще на шаг и выпрямился.

А Дин пошел на кухню — нужно все же выпить, виски стынет. Или греется, фиг знает.

Плечо, о котором Дин не вспоминал с того момента, как Сэм вернулся, прострелило болью, да так, что чуть не зашипел. Сдержался, точно знал, что никак себя не выдал. А Сэм вдруг догнал — бесшумный, большой. Обхватил сзади, вжался грудью в спину, лбом в шею, обнял одной рукой, а другой накрыл вывихнутое плечо.

— Болит? — спросил почти неслышно, губы задевали кожу, теплое дыхание путалось в волосах.

— Нет, — спокойно соврал Дин.

Как Дэвиду, как врачу в госпитале. Это так легко — быть спокойным, когда Сэма нет. Этот парень не Сэм, вернее, не его, не Динов Сэм. И попытка пробить стену была, конечно, трогательной, но… Дин не хотел. Просто не хотел. Сэма этого не хотел, братства не хотел, заботы долбанной не хотел, и, уж конечно, не хотел секса, это-то ему нахрена?

А Сэм вдруг погладил по плечу.

— Болит, — сам себе ответил Сэм, отметая его слова. — Я все испортил, да? Нужно было прийти к тебе сразу. Но я вроде как обиделся, знаешь. А потом все так запуталось. Но это ничего, Дин. Это ничего. Я исправлю, я исправлю. У нас теперь есть время…

Дин поморщился.

— Слушай, старик, ну какое время? Зачем? Брось. Когда я тебя знал, ты не страдал вот этими… нежностями, — он легко похлопал по гладящей плечо ладони.

— Когда ты меня знал? — голос Сэма звучал странно, а Дин не мог определить эмоцию.

Это было неприятно — чужой, не чужой, но вот это-то Дин должен был в Сэме понимать — обижен или принял? Смирится или будет бороться? Черт, да такие штуки для охотника вроде как вопрос выживания, неужели Дин чутье теряет?

— Когда ты меня знал, я был идиотом, — спокойно произнес Сэм. — Может, я наконец повзрослел. Нежности не понравились, так хоть минет зашел, одно попадание из двух, уже хорошо. Прорвемся, Дин.

— Ох, Сэм, вся эта твоя психологическая хуйня, — морщась, пробормотал Дин, пытаясь высвободиться из полуобъятия.

— Хоть не сказал, что мы братья, и это инцест, — негромко произнес Сэм.

«Мы не братья», — хотел ответить Дин. Он не специально, честное слово, оно само на язык прыгнуло, едва успел сдержать. Сэм — человек хороший, это Дин помнил, нельзя обижать хороших людей, даже чужих.

Сэм, кстати, Дина понимать и чувствовать не разучился: несказанное услышал, замерла ладонь.

Дин дернул здоровым плечом — вроде как извинился.

Сэм, скорее всего, сейчас обидится, хлопнет дверью, да и к лучшему — закончится неловкая, ненужная сцена…

Сэм бережно развернул Дина лицом к себе. И улыбнулся, ласково, как несмышленышу. Качнулся вперед, тронул губами лоб, не поцеловал, а словно температуру проверил.

— Я сегодня пришел, потому что не мог больше без тебя, — четко ответил он на вопрос, заданный Дином полчаса назад. — Я тебя когда в кабинете увидел, не представляешь… Черт, едва сдержался. Думаю, публичный минет тебе еще меньше понравился бы. Береги себя, — Сэм напоследок огладил ладонью больное плечо, будто всерьез надеялся забрать боль, и отстранился.

На пороге он помедлил полсекунды, словно чего-то ждал, но Дин старательно смотрел мимо.

Щелчка замка он снова не услышал, только когда забессэмило сердце, осознал: ушел.

Да ничего, теперь-то Дин и его сердце точно привыкнут. Еще год. Два. Три. И привыкнут.

Дин добрался до постели и лег. Простынь казалась горячей, кобура выпирала из-под подушки и давила на шею, и удобная поза все никак не находилась. Что-то беспокоило едва заметно на фоне привычной серой усталости.

Только через несколько минут до Дина дошло: совсем не болело плечо.

 

***

 

Бронежилет ощутимо болтался, и Дин раздраженно подергал крепления в надежде затянуть посильнее.

Не вышло.

Броник подбирали почти два года назад на того Дина — худого, встрепанного, с потухшими глазами, с застывшей виной во взгляде. И все никак не находили по размеру; то, что подходило по длине, было слишком свободно в талии.

Сам бы себя Дин в полицию тогда не взял бы ни за что. Нет, работа Хесуса была выше всяких похвал, но чувак в зеркале выглядел бродягой на диете из виски. Перед первым визитом на новое рабочее место на ремне брюк его «ФБРовского» костюма пришлось пробить две дырки, но штаны все равно мешком висели на заднице. В пиджак при желании поместилось бы еще полДина. И на щеках ямочки появились.

Дин тогда смотрел в зеркало и думал, что они с Сэмом, оказывается, жутко похожи. Примерно так брат выглядел после второго испытания, покачиваясь, бродил тенью по бункеру, и Дину приходилось потрудиться, чтобы впихнуть в него жратву.

Не вспоминать Сэма в такой ситуации было трудно, и Дин перестал смотреть на себя в зеркало. Мазнет взглядом: волосы норм, до завтра с бритьем можно погодить — и побежал. Сработало, вероятно. Постепенно Дин успокоился, научился не думать о Сэме, отъелся: «копы во время слежки потребляют пончики вагонами» — не такой уж стереотип, по крайней мере, что касалось Дина. Ну и жилет лег плотнее, крепко обжимал бока. О том, чтобы его сменить, Дин, конечно, задумывался, но то одно, то другое. И визит к оружейникам отложился в тот же долгий ящик, в котором уже хранились визиты к домовладельцу, слесарю и ортопеду.

И вот, поглядите-ка, все само собой чудесным образом разрешилось!

А что случилось? А Сэм случился.

Две недели после эпической встречи — минус пять фунтов, и приятно свободный бронежилет. Одни сплошные профиты. Поход к оружейникам покинул список. Так же волшебно отпала необходимость в посещении ортопеда — после Сэмовых манипуляций плечо почти не болело и в рекордные сроки зажило. Дин смеялся над собой: надо же, всего-то приласкали, а он тут же решил, что кому-то нужен. А это ж, блядь, лучшая мотивация для выздоровления.

Да только кому он нужен? Сэм больше не приходил, вот и вся нужда.

Жаль, на замки магия Сэма не распространялась, и Дин по-прежнему пользовался отмычкой.

А как хорошо все началось! Целых три дня после визита Сэма Дин умудрялся верить, что ему пофиг, что не растрогала та ладонь на плече. А на третий день, вернее, ночью он проснулся с бьющимся сердцем и растянутыми в улыбке губами. Приснилось, что Сэм выполнил обещание, пробил Великую Стену Дина, все исправил, и у них случилось будущее. С тех пор настроение каждый день скакало от привычной глухой тоски к тоске непривычно острой, рвущей на части. Дин психовал, ругался с Дэвидом, литрами вливал в себя кофе, каждую ночь видел кошмары о Сэме, Люцифере и Клетке, забывал поесть. И работал.

Лучше всего отвлекаться от нелепого раздрая помогали старые висяки. Дин копался в архивах, выбирал незакрытые дела и закрывал их одно за другим, как машина. Глухарь трехлетней давности? Похуй, берем. Что, уже раскрыл? Бля, облом. Что у вас еще есть такого интересного? Безнадега с серийным убийцей? Да-да, давайте, буду!

Дэвид попытался затащить напарника в забегаловку и накормить, Дин на него нарычал и ушел опрашивать свидетелей.

Когда он вернулся, за него взялась уже Лиз, и она слушать ничего не стала, привела Дина в «Босбургер», заказала острые крылышки, картошку, коктейль и проследила за каждым съеденным куском. И Дин ей все это позволил, потому что его вдруг накрыло вселенской усталостью.

Дин жевал, сначала неохотно, а потом действительно наслаждаясь, рассматривал ободранную до кирпича отлакированную стену и думал об этой дурацкой моде — ага, на ободранные до кирпича стены.

Не о сочувственном же взгляде Лиз думать?

— Что случилось, Дин? — мягко спросила она.

Вот тут до Дина и дошло, насколько он хреново выглядит: «мягко» и «Лиз» обычно были взаимоисключающими понятиями, и уж если в голосе патологоанатома столько шелка, значит, она считает, что детективу Грехему пиздец.

Но Дину от еды полегчало, а значит, момент, когда его можно было разговорить, утек сквозь пальцы.

— Да в порядке я, — он лениво улыбнулся и расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула. — Все эти подвисшие дела… — он махнул рукой. — Доводят.

— Ну-ну, — скептически бросила Лиз. — Ой и врешь ты мне, Грехем. Ну да ладно, молчишь, молчи. Но к себе все же нужно бережнее, Дин. А вздумаешь снова расстраивать Дэвида, убью. И меня даже не поймают.

Логика. Дин снова улыбнулся, уже искренне — нравилась ему решительная Лиз Смит с ее отчаянной преданностью Дэвиду. Напарник останется в хороших руках, когда Дин…

Когда Дин что?

Домой он добрался за полночь, замок открылся с первой попытки, ад не снился. Ага, потому что в принципе не спалось. Желудок болел — нечего было столько жрать на ночь, Лиз — тот еще доктор, хорошо, что ее пациентам уже все равно.

Дин зашел на сайт, через который с ним иногда связывался Близнец, и его шарахнуло адреналином. Сайт был пуст, реклама хоста и больше ничего. Вся информация Близнеца — Сэма, блядь, Сэма! — исчезла.

До утра Дин рыл сеть, искал истории о работе под прикрытием. Читал книги, смотрел обрывки фильмов, рылся в реальных делах. Книги и фильмы обнадеживали. Реальные дела — нет. Гибли они, эти чертовы отчаянные герои, попадались и гибли.

Дин зло жалел, что Сэм вообще объявился. Вот не знал бы Дин, остался бы Близнец умненьким, но совершенно чужим, незнакомым парнем, Дин не переживал бы.

А через час вдруг его накрывало ужасом от того, что Сэм мог не прийти, мог погибнуть в этой своей самоубийственной миссии, а Дин…

А Дин даже не узнал бы.

Утром Сэм позвонил — не определившийся номер, глухой, запыхавшийся голос.

— Я облажался, адрес сайта засветил, едва успел все снести, — быстро проговорил он. — По старинке пока, ячейка пятьдесят шесть в восьмом почтовом отделении. Там флешка, не разобранная информация, не успел, тебе самому придется.

Флешка с сотней несортированных фотографий Дина только порадовала — можно было работать, а не думать, не сходить с ума от того, что Сэм чуть не попался.

Разглядывание фотографий заняло у Дина почти двое суток, вот и славно, вот и выходные прошли. Даже конструктивно прошли, потому что из череды домов, улиц, лиц на него глянули дерзкие глаза из-под темной челки.

Вида Моррисо, двадцать два года, Роудс-Крик Огайо, пропала в Бостоне месяц назад. Сухо, холодно, ни о ком.

Да не была она похожа на брата, другие черты, тонкие, ломкие, разве в глазах что-то такое, бьющее под дых узнаванием.

И напоминала не Сэма «не отпущу», «закончим дело», «не хватало», который приходил две недели назад, и даже не Сэма «салат», «я тут нашел», «я в порядке», ездившего годами на пассажирском в Детке.

Вида заставляла вспомнить Сэма «ну и не вернусь!», «мог бы и позвонить», «наша мама хотела бы этого?». Сэм-из-Стэнфорда. Привет, мелкий, давно не виделись. Дин и забыл.

Дин разглядывал фотографию и хотел дать шанс девчонке.

И Дин постарался. Он сканировал эти сотни фотографий, сверил, рассмотрел каждую — в глазах черные мухи замельтешили, но вычислил адрес точки, где эти мудаки держали людей, приготовленных на убой.

Надевая бронежилет, Дин клялся себе, что в лепешку разобьется, а вырвет у тварей жизнь Виды.

А вот и Молес пригодился. После маньяка, которого Дину удалось отправить в психушку навсегда, детектив Грехем обзавелся страшным: репутацией. Он мог позвонить ночью окружному прокурору и потребовать ордер на обыск, а тот только кротко ответил бы: «Прислать курьером, или сам зайдешь?»

Доказательства были так себе, и санкцию на осмотр доков можно было дать только с закрытыми глазами. Вот Битчем их и закрыл.

А Дин, кстати, сожалел, что он не может плотно зажмуриться.

Черт, да Дин, наверное, десяток раз во всяких фильмах-сериалах видел, как бравые герои гоняют преступников: нечисть, первобытных тварей, инопланетян, нужное подчеркнуть — среди веселых разноцветных контейнеров. Вот теперь самому пришлось побегать.  
Не смешно, кстати, — одинаковые параллелепипеды складывались в улицы и кварталы, вились бесконечной лентой, заставляли путаться и плутать. И где-то среди этих контейнеров был тот, в котором уже несколько дней держали приговоренных к смерти.

Особых проблем с обыском Дин не ожидал, и удивился, когда они все же начались: осень обрадовала гребаной жарой, гребаный жилет болтался и натирал плечи, гребаная рация разрядилась почти в жопу. А еще в них, блядь, стреляли. Казалось, среди чертовых коробок рассредоточена небольшая армия.

«Удружил, Сэмми», — подумал Дин.

— Я направо, — крикнул Дэвид и тут же в этом «направо» растворился.

Что-то умудрилась булькнуть рация, «тра-та-та-та», — простучал автомат, «вр-р-р-ы», — проревели двигатели садящегося в аэропорту Логан «Боинга». Как Дин во всей этой благословенной не-тишине обнаружил нужный контейнер, сам не понимал; наверное, тридесятым охотничьим чутьем. Уже через пару минут он вскрывал замок, выкрикивая команды. Дверь распахнулась, и Дина чуть не стошнило от плотной, какой-то материальной вони — в контейнере стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, два десятка изможденных женщин. К Дину подбегали коллеги, бледнели и начинали, как и он сам, выводить жертв, рассаживать на земле, поить водой. Девчонки провели в наглухо закрытом контейнере почти неделю. Пищу и воду им подсовывали под дверь, а качестве туалета было ведро в углу. И да, ко всему этому определение «ад» тоже подходило, спросите Дина, он подтвердит.

Вида теперь походила на юного Сэма, как прошлогодний Дин, — жутко. Но она была жива, и Дин не смог удержаться, крепко обнял дрожащее тело, ощущая, как сильно девушка вцепилась в него в ответ. Ничего, выберется, выживет и всем еще покажет. И будет улыбаться, показывая правильные ямочки.

С разных сторон продолжали рявкать выстрелы, и Дин вдруг задумался. Дочерские копы все же не были мальчиками на лужайке и стреляли метко. А где трупы преступников? А нет трупов.

А еще не было Дэвида, как ушел тогда, так больше и не появлялся. И рация больше ни на что не годилась.

 

 

Дин оставил девушек на попечении коллег и начал аккуратно двигаться вдоль контейнеров. Все меры предосторожности соблюдал — погибнуть сейчас не хотелось. Даже спиной колебания воздуха регистрировал. И она сработала, спина, датчик долбаный. Дин почувствовал, как к нему приближаются, и ударил назад локтем, сильно, метко, услышал только глухое хрюканье. Стремительно обернулся, одновременно вскидывая пистолет. И облился холодным потом.

Возле стены контейнера лежал Сэм.

— Не бей, — прохрипел он. — Я это...

— Ты что творишь? — шепотом заорал Дин.

Если бы он выстрелил, если бы выстрелил…

— Предупредить хотел, — несколько натужно улыбнулся Сэм и начал подниматься, поглаживая грудь. — Тут не люди в охране, я раньше не знал, ты телефон… не берешь. Вот пришел…

— Вашу мать, — высказался Дин, глянув на бесполезный пистолет.

Он вытащил из кармана мобильный и полюбовался на темный экран, потом пробежал ладонью по боку Сэма, проверяя ребра.

— Все хорошо,— мягко улыбнулся Сэм. — Я оружие принес, — он толкнул ногой лежащую у стены сумку.

В ней знакомо звякнуло.

— Тут обрезы, пули серебряные, пистолет твой. Ножи. Ты только своих людей отведи. Незачем им. Только рисковать будут зря.

— Вервольфы? — тоскливо уточнил Дин.

Ох, и не хотелось этого дерьма.

— Ага. И шейпшифтеры. Может, вампиры. Мачете в сумке тоже есть, одно, правда… — деловито ответил Сэм.

Он почти оправился от удара, только левой рукой двигал немного сковано. И Дин понял, чего хочет брат, — он хочет, чтобы они пошли на маленькую армию нечисти вместе: Дин должен был повернуться спиной к Сэму, которому на данный момент нифига не доверял.

Чудесно.

Все же уникально, настолько точно Сэм Дина угадывал. Как книгу читал, говнюк. Качнулся вперед, положил ладонь на затылок Дина, притянул, прижался лбом ко лбу и зашептал горячо, быстро:

— Я знаю, Дин, знаю. Эх, поговорить бы нормально, не так, как тогда. Тогда все неправильно пошло. Времени нет, Дин. Просто поверь, только сейчас, доверься, один раз, давай, как раньше.

Загипнотизировал, сволочь, теплой рукой, словами.

Оказывается доверие можно выпросить, Сэм и расстарался.

Отлично сработали, чего уж. Прошли как горячий нож сквозь масло.

Дин впереди, Сэм сзади.

И все вернулось — Дин ни секунды не думал, прикрыта ли его спина. Знал — прикрыта. Он двигался, аккуратно целился, стрелял, слушал, как коротко лает пистолет Сэма, перезаряжал и снова целился.

Все и заняло-то минут семь.

В последний момент из мешанины каких-то ящиков вынырнула бледная зубастая тварь, Дин не глядя протянул назад руку, ощутил, как ложится в ладонь теплая рукоять мачете. Взвизгнула сталь, и поголовье вампиров уменьшилось… хм… на голову.

Дин только начал входить во вкус, как все закончилось. С Сэмом всегда так — быстро. Копы в оцеплении еще не успели сообразить, что происходит, а брат уже собирал в сумку оружие.

— Вряд ли кто-то ушел, — приговаривал он, проверяя предохранитель пистолета. — Но все возможно.

Дин посмотрел ему в спину, под футболкой четко вырисовывались мышцы — незнакомый рельеф, короткие волосы открывали шею. И все, выветрилось выпрошенное доверие, хорошо, на семь минут боя хватило.

Чужой.

Но было неоконченное дело, и пришлось брать себя за яйца — чужой, не чужой, а пока нужен.

— Дэвид, — хрипло произнес Дин. — Помоги найти Дэвида.

— Твой напарник? — Сэм замер над сумкой.

— Ну сам же знаешь, — поморщился Дин, пристраивая на пояс мачете, а за спину обрез.

— Он… — начал было брат.

— Он хороший человек, — резко бросил Дин. — Столько раз прикрывал мне спину. Надо его вытащить, пойдем, Сэм.

Тот медленно улыбнулся, потом откопал в сумке ангельский кинжал, взвесил в руке, прилаживаясь.

— Вытащим, — негромко пообещал он, кивнул Дину на правое ответвление и исчез в левом.

За спиной — не очень-то и далеко — перекликались коллеги, всхлипывали девушки, ревела сирена машины парамедиков. Дин подумал, что нужно будет еще трупы тварей прибрать, чтобы не шокировать патологоанатомов во главе с милой Лиз.

Но сначала Дэвид. Дин двигался от контейнера к контейнеру и отчаянно надеялся, что ему повезет.

Повезло Сэму, он выскользнул из-за поворота с Дэвидом на плече. Тот уныло на одной ноте матерился, и Дин даже заслушался — не ожидал от напарника такого словарного запаса. Кажется, Дин его немного испортил.

На рубашку со лба стекала кровь, но напарник крутился в руках Сэма, делая попытки вырваться и идти самостоятельно. Куда там.

— Тяжелый, — проинформировал Сэм, сдавая Дэвида на руки Дину. — Давай, разбирайся с медиками сам. Мне не стоит тут светиться.

— Угу, — пробормотал Дин, ощупывая лоб Дэвида.

Рана только выглядела неприятно: похоже, это было банальное рассечение, больно, но не опасно. Дин даже глаза прикрыл от облегчения. Терять Дэвида он был не готов. А когда открыл, Сэма не было, не было сумки с оружием, черт, даже мачете за поясом не было, приловчился и вытащил.

Вот тут их медики и нашли. Но что было гораздо хуже, их нашла Лиз. Ругалась, да. Ощупала Дэвида — не только голову: ребра, руки-ноги, Дину тоже достался полный осмотр. Ему, впрочем, повезло — отпустили, а Дэвида неумолимо госпитализировали.

Дин читал в глазах Лиз упрек, не зная точно, действительно ли он там был или мерещился. Сам Дин точно считал себя виноватым.

Он еще прошелся между контейнерами, удивляясь ловкости Сэма, — тот успел убрать трупы, и теперь в дальнем углу порта весело полыхало, и суетились копы с огнетушителями.

А вообще, молодцы они с Сэмом. Ловко: и монстров покрошили, и следы ликвидировали, и гражданских спасли. И все это буквально на глазах изумленных полиции и законников.

Ах, черт. Они и есть полиция и законники. Докатились, дубль два.

Дэвида оставили ночевать в госпитале. Его обследовали: действительно ничего страшного, накачали чем-то облегчающим жизнь, и напарник впал в умиленно-влюбленное состояние. Лиз с полчаса понаблюдала, как ее жених лезет целоваться к капитану, медсестрам, Дину, и выперла всех из палаты, оставив поцелуи только для себя.

— Эй, — благостно окликнул Дэвид Дина, притормозившего в дверях.— А этот парень, который меня вытащил? Кто он? Такой здоровенный, я и не знаю никого у нас такого.

— Я не видел, — промямлил Дин.

Расслабился, идиот. Привык, что Дэвид верил каждому его слову. А Лиз не поверила, глянула так, что Дина вынесло из палаты. И тут бы ему поступить умно и пойти домой. Спать. Но где Дин, а где ум?

А может, Дин заразился от Дэвида этой легкостью и почти влюбленностью в мир. А что? Все живы, относительно здоровы, охота удалась, в надежно прикрытую спину не прилетело. Чем не счастье?

Если Дэвиду хотелось целоваться, то Дину — напиться. И чтобы никакого Сэма. Разве что вон в том темном углу пусть бы посидел, под портретом одного из двенадцати Бенов. Чтобы, когда окончательно сорвет крышу, подойти, впиться губами, сунуть в рот язык и получить Сэма себе целиком на веки вечные.

Дин пил часа два. И пел. Пока еще более пьяный, чем он, посетитель не запустил в него пивной кружкой. Дин сделал строгое лицо и продемонстрировал корочки. Пусть вверх ногами, зато совершенно настоящие. А потом Сэм закинул руку на плечо и потащил к выходу. Стоп. А Сэм-то откуда? Действительно, что ли, сидел в баре, присматривал за пьяным старшим?

Вот теперь и Дину целоваться захотелось, он потянулся, промазал, мокро ткнулся в колючий подбородок.

Все равно хорошо.

 

***

 

— Еле допер тебя!

Сэм шипел. Подумалось — котом, но не-е-ет, котики, они ласковые и пушистые, Сэм не пушистый и совсем-совсем неласковый. Значит, шипел Сэм змеей. Коброй. А, может, анакондой.

А-на-кон-дой-й-й-й, ш-ш-ш…

Дин захихикал — представилось, что у Сэма треугольная голова на длинной шее.  
Дин тоже пошипел, потом попробовал свистнуть. Получилось как-то жалко и одиноко.

Может, одиноко, потому что Сэм только мерещится?

Сэм прислонил Дина к стене коридора, выудил из его кармана отмычки и принялся возиться с замком. Восемь секунд и тихий щелчок. Дин укоризненно уставился на дверь. Надо же, у него давно так быстро не получалось. Замок и тот предавал.

— Смени уже! — зло выплюнул Сэм.

— Да, дорогая, — Дин примерился и лизнул Сэма в щеку.

Наверное, это Дин — котик. Не змея. Не анаконда.

Сэм дернулся, раздраженно взвалил его на плечо и понес в квартиру. Дин смотрел на свои руки — они смешно болтались, а еще вдруг затошнило. Ну, не совсем вдруг, он же висел на плече Сэма вниз головой.

— Совсем башкой поехал, — бормотал Сэм, устраивая Дина на диване в гостиной.

Дин обвел рукой комнату, сфокусировавшись на своих пальцах, и провозгласил:

— Тут кровать, положи меня на нее. Она там, — он ткнул пальцем в стену, вгляделся. — Или там, — уже менее уверенно произнес он, показывая в другую сторону. — Или… — Дин совсем растерялся. — Она точно где-то была, — Дин широко развел руками, сам уже не понимая, что имеет в виду: комнату, дом или Бостон.

— Ложись, пьянь, — Сэм больше не шипел, а негромко смеялся.

Хорошо, Дин послушался. А еще Сэм нашел кровать, и теперь вместо стен перед глазами Дина тихо вращался потолок.

Сэм снял с его ног ботинки, устроил ступни у себя на коленях, погладил, принялся разминать.

— Не тронь, — дернулся Дин. — Носки вонючие.

Сэм хмыкнул:

— И похуже нюхал, — сказал он.

И Дин притих, заранее жалея, что к утру забудет об этих мягких прикосновениях. Он сосредоточился, приказал себе: запомни, запомни и несколько минут именно этим и занимался — запоминал.

Потом вдруг чего-то стало не хватать, и он встревоженно закрутился в кровати, не в состоянии определить, что не так. Понял Сэм, вложил ему в руку пистолет. Дин сжал рукоятку, сунул оружие под подушку и успокоился. Но тут Сэм отошел, и он заскрипел зубами от острого ощущения потери. Извелся за то время, что Сэму понадобились, чтобы дойти до ванной.

Долго не было, так долго, целых полминуты, наверное.

Но хоть не зря ходил — принес холодное влажное полотенце.

— В душ бы тебя, но уже не дотащу, — проворчал Сэм, протирая ему лицо, голову, шею. — Тяжелый ты, Дин.

— Эй, — вдруг вспомнил Дин.— Ты лазишь в мою квартиру как к себе!

Сэм замер.

— Нельзя? — тихо и растерянно спросил он.

«Нельзя», — собирался ответить Дин. Потому что личное пространство. Правда, он так и собирался сказать: решительно, твердо — нельзя, мол, и все.

И сказал:

— Дурак. Можно.

Сэм отмер, расстегнул Дину рубашку, положил прохладное полотенце на грудь.

— Спасибо, что разрешил, — мягко шепнул он и лег рядом с Дином.

Дин прикрыл глаза и вдруг вспомнил, как тонул старый сименс.

— А зачем ты мне смс присылал, ну… те… рыбку-бананку поймаем? Там же был смысл? — не очень вразумительно спросил он.

А Сэм понял, усмехнулся:

— Да какой смысл, Дин? Что первое вспоминалось, то и слал. Мне же отчеты о доставке сообщений приходили. Я так проверял, включен ли твой телефон. Если включен, значит, ты…

Сэм замолк.

— Значит, вероятно, я жив, — негромко закончил Дин. — Ты псих.

— Да, — согласился Сэм и потерся макушкой о его щеку.

От волос Сэма пахло порохом. Пьяный мозг забыл, что нужно отстраниться, обозвать момент сопливым, проложить футы долбанного личного пространства, выстроить высокую-высокую стену — попрыгай, мол, дорогой братик.

Никаких стен. Вот он Дин, размякший и открытый, бери, Сэмми, голыми руками.  
И Сэм взял, обхватил запястье Дина, коснулся губами ладони, кончиком языка проследил линию жизни.

Дин даже дышать перестал, чтобы не спугнуть, чтобы Сэм подольше… подольше. Был.

— Не уходи, — попросил Дин.

Вслух попросил, сука. Хрен с ним, ненавидеть себя за слабость он снова начнет завтра.

— Не могу, — виновато ответил Сэм. — Но уже скоро. Вот закончим это дело. И… как захочешь, так и будет. Потерпи еще немного, ладно?

— Устал без тебя, — с закрытыми глазами поделился Дин. — Ну, хоть пока усну, побудь.

— Побуду, — чуть помолчав, пообещал Сэм.

— Я жалок был, да? — пробормотал Дин, попытался открыть глаза, сфокусироваться на лице Сэма. Не получалось, мир плыл и вращался, а Сэм казался только набором цветных пятен. — Неделю не мылся… Ну тогда, в первый раз, а ты такой адвокат весь. И у тебя запонки. И туфли. А я не герой. И не мылся.

Сэм запустил пальцы в его волосы — захотелось головой дернуть, тоже грязные же, зачем Сэму трогать грязное? Но сил не было.

Сэм прижался к нему крепче и сказал:

— Ты тогда Молеса взял. Остановил его. Герой.

— Смеешься? — подозрительно пробормотал Дин.

— Герой. Мой. Всегда был, и всегда будешь, — быстро проговорил Сэм. — Не дури, Дин. Ты же знаешь. Ты обо мне все знаешь.

— Ничего я о тебе больше не знаю. Не чувствую совсем, чужой, — пожаловался Дин. — И голова кружится, — добавил он.

Сэм коротко вздохнул, сдвинулся. И лег сверху, накрывая Дина собой, вдавливая в кровать, останавливая вращающийся, ненадежный мир.

— Так лучше? — глухо спросил он.

— Ага, — ответил Дин и отрубился.

 

***

 

— Бам! Цок! Вж-ж-ж-ж! — Подпрыгнул на крышке канализационного люка школьный автобус.

— Дон-дон-дон! — В буддистком храме зазвенели колокольчики.

Боже! Или этот… Далай-лама? Что ж так громко-то, а?

— Ма-а-а-а-а-а!!! — соседский ребенок уронил конфету.

Да, дружок, привет, это я, похмелье.

Боже, Далай-лама благословите Сэмми за воду и аспирин на тумбочке!

Через полчаса жизнь показалась сносной, и можно было встать, не придерживая рукой больную голову.

Пусто, конечно. Нет, Дин не ждал, что Сэм останется…

Блядь! Что за чертова привычка врать самому себе? Это же еще более жалко, чем просить «останься». Конечно, ждал.

На кухне нашелся стаканчик кофе — Сэм позаботился. Холодный уже, но Дин выпил, не торопясь, прокатывая по языку каждый глоток. Не потому что он любил холодный кофе, Дин его терпеть не мог. А потому что Сэм.

В ванной Дин долго рассматривал себя в зеркало, впервые за долгое время без резкого отвращения. В конце концов, вот это вот нравилось Сэму. «Герой». Дин слабо усмехнулся, покачал головой — поймался на пустые слова, снова, опять. Жизнь ничему не учит.

Выбрился тщательно, уже честно признаваясь себе в надежде, что Сэм и сегодня объявится. В конце концов, три года ни одной встречи, а за вчерашний день целых две. Это же тенденция? Обнадеживает?

Вытащил из груды рубашку, понюхал, решил, что она еще вполне ничего, и вдруг подумал, что, когда они вернутся в бункер, Дин будет скучать по этой комнате, по тихой — только не в моменты похмелья! — Парк Стрит, даже по склочной соседке сверху.

Зато в бункере будет Сэм.

Сэм.

А Дин? А Дин — идиот. Надо же. Три года молчания, стен и обид, а потом один минет и один раз рядом полежали. Даже не приласкали, так, за ушком почесали небрежно. И Дин простил.

Смириться бы: так было, и так будет, стоит Сэму поманить пальцем, и Дин побежит вприпрыжку.

И пришло в голову, что планов Сэма он как-то и не знает, может, тот не хотел в бункер. Может, мир, в который Сэм вошел, со спортклубами, личными тренерами, маникюром, запонками и парфюмом, его устраивал. Может, даже — Дин задохнулся от понимания — это именно тот мир, которого Сэм хотел, когда говорил «я поступил на преюр», или «только одно это дело», или «я не останусь».

Рядом с Робертом Смитом нет места ни для охотника Дина Винчестера, ни для детектива Дина Грехема.

Думать эту мысль было хреново, и Дин перестал, отложил все в тот же ящик. Да, он подумает об этом завтра. Или никогда.

В участке встретили аплодисментами и мясным пирогом. Оказывается, и тут его сочли героем. Сцена вышла крайне неловкая, Дин немного поулыбался в центре внимания, а потом сбежал за свой стол.

Не проникшийся, к счастью, аурой героичности вокруг Грехема капитан вломил ему за ненаписанный отчет. Вот именно свободным канцелярским творчеством Дин и занялся. Помогало не думать о будущем, приходить в себя после пьянки и не волноваться о Сэме. Хорошая штука отчеты. Многофункциональная.

Так что Дин цокал по клавишам и делал вид, что его и нет, исчез, испарился. В итоге получился потрясающе скучный денек, что для разнообразия было очень приятно.

Вечером Дин навестил в госпитале Дэвида, они сыграли в покер, посмотрели в палате какую-то тупую комедию. Так что домой Дин пришел довольно рано, не особо уставший и полностью довольный жизнью.

Все было слишком хорошо, и следовало бы напрячься, но Дин не просек. Он даже помониторил новостные сайты на предмет охот. В пригородах Бостона было неспокойно: в Оссипи, похоже, резвился мстительный дух, а в Лоуэлле развлекалась какая-то неведомая херня. Призрака Дин оставил другим, о херне поразмышлял — любопытно же, да и Лоуэлл поближе Оссипи. Но свое мощно брала усталость, слишком хотелось выспаться, элементарно выспаться.

Он постоял под душем, мысленно матеря слабый напор, не дававший даже пену нормально смыть, и завалился в постель. Отключился почти мгновенно, часам к одиннадцати уже сны видел. Третьи и пятые.

Наверное, такие спокойные дни Дина вносили разлад в мировую гармонию. Мироздание тут же начинало волноваться и восстанавливало баланс, устраивая локальный пиздец.  
Ночью Дина настигло колесо Сансары, накрыли инсайд, озарение и приход — ему приснилось, что он одновременно Дин и Сэм.

— Слушай, — говорил Дин, который Дин. — Тут такое дело, Дэвид охренительный мужик, помоги мне спасти его. Он мне всегда спину прикрывал.

А Дин, который Сэм, слышал:

— Дэвид, а не ты, прикрывал мне спину, Дэвид был мне эти годы братом, а где был ты?

Вот же хороший сон, тонизирующий. Дин быстро проснулся и взбодрился.

Точно знал: Сэм услышал именно эти слова. Как утром Дин думал? Сэм поманил — Дин побежал? О да, побежал.

А там, среди веселеньких разноцветных контейнеров, Дин скомандовал «Ап!», и Сэм без вопросов прыгнул в горящий обруч.

Потому что, блядь, все у них на двоих, и это дерьмо тоже.

Дин ударился в воспоминания об испытаниях, в который раз мысленно одобряя слово «ударился», — точное очень. Иногда он мечтал, что придет кто-то сильный, добрый и предложит: а хочешь, Дин, забыть что-то в своей жизни, выбирай. И Дин с удовольствием вымарал бы из памяти покорную готовность Сэма сдохнуть во имя исправления своих реальных и надуманных ошибок. Дин забыл бы то короткое изумленное: «И что?». А еще милый вопрос: «Кого предпочтешь в следующий раз? Другого ангела? Вампира?».

Кажется, вчера Дин Сэму ответил очередной раз и максимально определенно.

— Другого человека.

Ах ты ж блядь!

 

***

 

Какая-то ирония во всем этом была: Роберт Смит, адвокат мафии, жил в районе, именуемом Маленькой Италией. Смешно же? Или нет?

Дин бродил по этой маленькой, мать ее, Италии почти час. По НортзЭнду принято было прогуливаться, восклицая: «ах, архитектура!», «ах, Европа!», «ах, красные кирпичи!», «ах, аутентичность!». И восхищенное придыхание в голосе обязательной опцией.

Дину квартал не нравился, раздражали нависающие над узкими улицами стены: давили, мешали вдохнуть полной грудью. Да Дин себя крысой загнанной в угол чувствовал и мечтал о воздухе и небоскребах. Хотелось выбраться из переплетения улиц, вернуться в Дочестер, пусть не такой уж ах-архитектурно-изысканный, зато знакомый до последней трещины в асфальте и как-то не очень далеко отстоящий от понятия «дом». Еще две недели назад, изучая информацию на Смита, запоминая адрес, Дин знал, что ему не понравится, — пафосный район, дорогущие квартиры, блестящие лимузины.

Если бы сабвей еще работал, он, наверное, сбежал бы. Прогулка по ночному городу проветрила мозги, и в Дина снова вгрызлись сомнения. Уже казалось почти правильным оставить все как есть, не тащить в свою устроенную жизнь — о как, действительно ведь, устроенную! — брата. В конце концов, не достаточно ли наступать на эти грабли? Это всегда происходило одинаково: Сэм каждый раз уходил, Дин каждый раз разбивался.

Пусть сейчас он понимал, что Сэм разбивался тоже, но от этого совсем не становилось легче.

Не то чтобы сейчас Дин чувствовал себя целым, нет, но все же нынешнее состояние было предпочтительнее отчаяния, в котором он барахтался каждый раз, когда капризная сволочь забрасывала на спину рюкзак.

Наверное, в какой-то момент Сэм перешел черту, и теперь Дин очень серьезно обдумывал вопрос: а может, не надо?

А потом узкая улица распахнулась яркой бесконечностью.

Это произошло настолько внезапно, что Дин замер, будто действительно боялся упасть, сорваться в океан света — в десятке шагов впереди начиналась гавань.

Вода, отражающая звезды, мерцающая, множащая огни уличного освещения и фонарей на мачтах яхт, казалась золотой. Дом, в котором жил Сэм, парил над этим изменчивым золотом: старая верфь, переделанная в элитное жилье, все еще хранила что-то настоящее, живое.

По светлому вестибюлю бродил охранник — рация, кобура на поясе, и хрен знает, может, в этой кобуре действительно оружие, а не сэндвич.

Дин задумался так глубоко, что чуть не упустил свой шанс. Попасть внутрь оказалось до смешного легко — даже в элитных домах по ночам, оказывается, заказывали пиццу. Маленькая Италия, хуле? Разносчику из «РеджинаПицца» пришлось сунуть под нос сначала удостоверение, а, когда не впечатлило, сотню. Сотня за кепку с логотипом ресторана, наверное, дофига, но окна третьего этажа мягко светились, а новый набор отмычек просил испытать его на дверных замках.

Охранник ничего не спросил, молча впустил в лифт. Дин даже подумал, что завтра настучит в охранную компанию на равнодушную скотину. Что это такое — заходи, кто хочет? Он зачем-то доставил пиццу на четвертый этаж — дамочка в черной короткой шелковой рубашке строила ему глазки и дала двадцатку на чай. Деньги Дин оценил, даму — нет. Не до того было.

Отмычки не пригодились, почти обидно. Хлипкий замок на двери Сэма можно было вскрыть хоть ногтем, и Дину мгновенно захотелось Сэма выпороть, ну или хоть подзатыльник дать.

Это было почти демонстративно: Сэм явно показывал, что скрывать ему нечего. В сочетании со скотиной охранником — нет, Дин таки завтра позвонит в фирму! — если бы кто-то захотел войти, вошел бы. Вызывающее «заходите, проверяйте, ройтесь в вещах, перетряхивайте бумаги».

Сэм даже не делал попытки защититься.

И об это со звоном разбились высокие Диновы рассуждения о «чужом», «граблях» и «может, не надо».

Как это не надо? А воспитывать кто будет?

А защитит кто?

Щелкнул замок, и Дин вошел. И замер на пороге — то же ощущение, что и снаружи, когда узкая глухая улица окончилась бездной. Дину показалось, что, если он сделает шаг, утонет в темной воде. Потолочные светильники отражались в гладком, черном мраморном полу.

Брат никогда нигде не обживался, вернее, он обживался везде. Раз — и он дома в мотеле, съемной квартире, палатке, полицейском обезьяннике. Или не дома. Сэму было плевать.

Только в бункере, и то через несколько месяцев, Дину показалось, что Сэм поймал это ощущение — дом. Телевизор в спальню себе поставил и книжный шкаф. Старый, нашел в каких-то дальних складах, отшлифовал полки и дверцы и начал стаскивать любимые книги. М-да. Вот так подумаешь да и поймешь, какие у них хорошие времена бывали. Но закончились вот. Дин помнил, как выглядела комната Сэма, когда он последний раз был в бункере: чистая белая пустота.

Сейчас Дин шагал по долбанному звездному небу на полу, рассматривал арт — не иначе как концептуальный — на стенах, и думал, что Сэм, наверное, изменился больше, чем казалось. Потом понял — не-а. Нихрена не изменился. В квартире — шикарной, удобной, функциональной и, возможно, красивой — Дин готов был признать даже это: не было ничего личного, ни капли Сэма.

Не дом — место для ночного сна.

Дин переходил из одной пустой комнаты в другую и почти вслух хихикал — вот забавно будет, если, пока он вламывается в квартиру Сэма, на другом конце города Сэм вламывается в его квартиру.

Он немного завис в спальне, тупо рассматривая огромную кровать, когда услышал шум воды.

И чего Сэма понесло в душ глухой ночью?

У Сэма с напором воды проблем не было, это точно, она шумела, как тропический ливень, заглушая шаги Дина. Навороченная душевая кабина готовилась к запуску в космос, казалось, тронь вот ту блестящую кнопку, и полетит.

А двери раздвинуты. Даже в душе, блин!

Сэм стоял, спиной к дверям, низко нагнув голову, струи били по затылку, стекали по шее, по плечам. Он упирался ладонью в стену, вторая рука бессильно висела вдоль тела. От позы, от опущенных плеч тянуло старой, привычной усталостью.

Дин смотрел, вбирал отличия. Он знал Сэма, своего Сэма. Этот был совсем другим — из-за коротких волос и обнаженной шеи казался еще выше, стройнее, но не слабее — явно прорисовывались под кожей мышцы. Сэм провел ладонью по лицу — мягкое, почти изящное движение. Он был иным даже в этом, в жестах. Все напоказ: тело, движения, квартира, все — лишь образ.

Захотелось выйти, подождать Сэма в спальне, может, когда брат будет одет, вся эта чуждость перестанет бить так точно и больно.

А потом…

Дин знал, откуда этот шрам. Тот год, когда они развлекались с древней зубастой дрянью. Охотились вовсю, а Дин старался не дергаться каждый раз, когда Сэм выпадал из реальности и беседовал с пустыми стульями.

L2 — Левиафаны и Люцифер.

Дин влип тогда, на редкость крепко вляпался — его занесло в сороковые годы. О, да, он охотился с великим Элиотом Нессом. Но даже это не утешало. Откуда взять оптимизм, когда прикидываешь, есть ли у тебя хоть какой-то шанс дожить до рождения Сэма?

Братишка не подвел тогда, вытащил. Даже с глюками в голове — вытащил. И обошлось малой кровью — вот этим Сэмовым шрамом. Хронос приложил мелкого об стену, а в ней торчал гвоздь. Ничего критичного, Сэм даже внимания не обратил, а Дин вообще не заметил. Уже когда Джоди Миллс уехала, Сэм виновато глянул на Дина и смущенно попросил обработать. Придурок мелкий, Джоди он, видите ли, пугать не хотел. Будто после того, что ей пришлось увидеть, ее в этом мире могло что-то испугать.

Гвоздь прочертил линию вдоль позвоночника — не глубоко и даже не слишком болезненно. Так что Дин лишь обработал, а шить не стал, выдал банальность о шрамах и мужчинах.

Прав был, кстати: действительно, украшали.

Дин прилип взглядом к бледной нити, стекающей от лопатки до талии, и не мог отвернуться, любовался.

Его вдруг окатило Сэмом.

У брата болела спина, вот почему он стоял среди ночи в душевой кабине — пытался расслабить сведенные мышцы. Дин почувствовал это так, будто ломило его собственную поясницу.

И он шагнул вперед — в одежде под поток воды.

— Спина, Сэм? — мягко спросил он.

Сэм дернулся, напрягся, выступили лопатки, четче прорисовались эти чужие-свои мышцы. А потом кивнул, не оборачиваясь, молча.

Дин водил губами по длинному знакомому шраму, отчаянно жалея, что вода смыла вкус. Забрался выше, почувствовал, как вздрагивает Сэм: удобно под душем, слез не видно, плечи только вот… Выдают.

— Сэм, эй, ну чего ты, это же только я, всего лишь я, — ласково пробормотал Дин и снова коснулся губами: плечо, обнаженная, открытая шея, ухо.

Сэм выключил воду, повернулся, растерянно глянул на Дина, не пряча глаз.

— Дин, — хрипло выдохнул он. — Теперь ты вламываешься ко мне.

— Нельзя? — Дин положил ладонь на шею Сэма, погладил большим пальцем по щеке.

Сэм вдруг сложился, ткнулся лбом Дину в ключицу — он всегда умел это: одним движением превратиться в младшего.

— Можно, — глухо ответил он. — Ты же знаешь. Можно. Все. Можно.

Не такие уж короткие у Сэма были волосы: когда Дин запустил руку в мокрые пряди на затылке, они обвились вокруг пальцев.

Отросли? От понимания, что Сэм отращивал волосы, почему-то стало трудно дышать.

Наверное, можно было придумать слово для вот этого, сплавляющего их так абсолютно, что, когда болело у одного, болело и другого. Но зачем? Если Дин эту хрень как-то назовет, перестанет ли он от нее задыхаться?

Он попытался подумать о своих тщательно и бережно возведенных стенах, защитах, чужих братьях и прочем, да только нихера не думалось. Под его ладонями вздрагивала спина Сэма, какие уж тут мысли?

— Простишь? — спросил Дин и поцеловал шею.

Скользить пальцами по позвонкам, не прикрытым каштановой гривой, было еще непривычно, но уже необходимо.

— За «отличный минет»? — Сэм улыбался в пол, Дин точно знал, почти видел ее — слабую ироничную улыбку.

— Да. И за Дэвида, — повинился Дин и уточнил: — Так простишь?

— За Дэвида? — медленно, почти по слогам произнес Сэм. — Дин брось, — уже нормально добавил он. — Забей, я ничего такого не по…

— Подумал, — перебил его Дин.

— Подумал, — послушно признался Сэм. — Ненадолго, но подумал. Простишь?

— Я первый спросил! — Дин толкнул Сэма бедром, и тот негромко засмеялся.

— Прощу, — быстро ответил он. — Прощу.

Дину хотелось заглянуть в его глаза, увидеть там это прощение, но для этого нужно было отстраниться, сделать полшага назад, увеличить расстояние. Это было так страшно. Полшага эти долбаные сразу начинали казаться пропастью.

Сэм всегда был смелее, он отстранился первым, поднял голову и заглянул в лицо Дина, а потом рывком ликвидировал все расстояния — прижался теснее, прихватил зубами нижнюю губу.

Вероятно, это движение задумывалось как соблазнительное. Не получилось. Но именно от «не получилось», от неловкого, неуверенного Дина снесло.

— Вот уже и простил, — пробормотал Сэм. — Дин, забудь. Твоя очередь? Ты?

«Простил», — подумал Дин, хотел сказать вслух, губы не послушались.

Но Сэм понял.

Дин закрыл глаза. Пальцы брата гладили его лицо, скользили по скулам, губам, трогали мочку. Тело само тянулось за каждым прикосновением — продлить бы, хоть немного продлить.

— Ой, да ты одетый, — вдруг отпрянул Сэм. — Черт, Дин. Тут же не жарко, а ты мокрый.

Он вскинулся, засуетился, вытащил с полки большое полотенце, принялся вытирать ему волосы, расстегивать куртку, рубашку, джинсы.

— Сейчас, Дин, сейчас… — Сэм быстро освобождал его от одежды, закидывая снятое в сушилку. — Сейчас теплее будет. У меня есть… кажется, есть суп, я сейчас в микроволновку… поешь горячего... Или кофе? Хочешь кофе, Дин? Тебе бы согреться…

— Вот ты меня и согреешь, — глухо сказал Дин, перехватывая заботливые руки.

Он притянул Сэма к себе, провел языком по дрожащей нижней губе брата и поцеловал в уголок рта.

Сэм замер: похоже, не ожидал, вот же придурок. Они оба стояли голые в обнимку, а Сэм не ожидал.

— Ты уверен? — тихо спросил он.

— Уверен-уверен, — ответил Дин, усмехаясь, но и сам вдруг испугался, немного осадил. — Ты?

— Давно, — кивнул Сэм.

Нихрена он не был бережным, трепетным и нежным. Он кусался, паршивец, он держал Дина так, будто ждал, что вот-вот заработает это давным-давно выученное в школе и позабытое броуновское движение, и они склеятся, прирастут друг к другу. Совсем.

Вот же, думал Дин. Вот же. Люди живут, и у них бывает секс. Просто секс. Да-да, вот на этой же планете, да что там — этажом выше, сейчас трахаются, занимаются, мать их, любовью. Туда-сюда, быстрее, быстрее, медленнее, хорошо, очень хорошо, оргазм, небо в алмазах, нежный поцелуй, сон.

А тут Сэм и Дин, у них черт знает, что бывает, но точно не «просто». Трагедия и взрыв, рушатся миры, возникают заново. И Дин умирает каждый долбанный раз. И умирать нихера не страшно, потому что с Сэмом, а страшно воскресать, потому что один.

Сложно, заморочено, слов не хватает.

— Сэмми, — простонал Дин.

Нашлось слово-то. Правильное.

Сэм вдруг будто понял, что Дин никуда не денется, стал плавным, медленным.

— У меня большая кровать, — улыбнулся он.

— Я оценил, — тихо ответил Дин.

Он положил ладонь на стоящий член Сэма, и они чуть не грохнулись — мелкого даже не затрясло, а заколотило, крупно, длинными, сильными приступами.

— Дин, — жалко выдавил он. — Ди-и-ин…

Вот и еще одно совершенно верное слово.

За то, что такой хороший Сэм говорит такие правильные слова, Дин его поощрил, снова погладил пах, горячий, подрагивающий член, и Сэм навалился, вцепился в плечи, всхлипывая, давя стоны.

Как они дошли до кровати, Дин не помнил и подозревал, что Сэм не помнил тоже, — у него глаза были огромные, а взгляд растерянный, поплывший. Нифига он не видел, дальше носа Дина, веснушек Дина, ключиц Дина. Вот на них он фокусировался — целовал, покусывал, вылизывал. Дин уже и стонать не мог, только мычал на одной ноте.

Ой-е, каким большим вымахал мелкий! Уронил так уж уронил. И пристроился сверху и был везде, а Дин и не возражал. Лучше Сэм везде, чем везде без Сэма.

— Сэм, у меня нет ничего, — вдруг вспомнил он. — Гондон, смазка…

При слове «гондон» вспомнились Кроули, Гадриэль, мост, и эрекция ослабела.

Сэм зависать на мыслях долго не дал:

— Нахрена нам смазка? — хмыкнул он и потянул пальцы Дина в рот. — Вот так.

Ах же ж блядь!

— Кондом, — настойчиво прохрипел Дин.

— Нахуй.

— Ну да, на него.

— Да у меня никого давно…

— У меня — да.

— Дин, — Сэм засмеялся Дину в рот, потрогал пальцами губы. — Ты действительно надеешься, что нам посчастливится умереть от СПИДа?

— Тебе будет девяносто, — размеренно произнес Дин. — Ты будешь сидеть в инвалидной коляске и доставать меня. Хорошо, что я буду глухим и слабоумным, и мне будет все равно! — Размеренности надолго не хватило, и последние слова Дин проорал. — Кондом! — прорычал он, и Сэм глянул испуганно, встал, пошел шуршать в шкафу.

Дин любовался голой спиной, крепкой задницей, а, когда Сэм повернулся, налитым, тяжелым, влажным членом.

— В гостинице дали, стандартный набор, — Сэм держал серебристый пакетик и алел щеками.

Объяснялся, будто Дин спрашивал, будто Дину не все равно. Сэмово «не было» имело такое же значение как Диново «было». Никакого.

Было-не было, какая разница.

У Дина есть сейчас.

У Дина сейчас Сэм.

Дин хотел Сэма в себя, себе, Сэм это знал — отставить разговоры. Не нужны они.

Вот только Сэм был слишком бережным, осторожным — подвел ладонь под живот Дина, приподнял задницу, прижался ртом к отверстию, вылизал, раздразнил, рукой по члену двинул. Дин чуть не сдох. Сэм вводил пальцы, один, два, на двух завис: выглаживал, тер нежные стенки, касался простаты. Дину хотелось вцепиться в свой член и дергать; казалось, пара движений и кончит, а Сэм не давал, медлил, мучил. Потом Сэм так же неторопливо входил, большая головка распирала кольцо мышц, но боли не было, только нетерпение — скорее, скорее получить Сэма, всего Сэма и только себе.

— Да черт! — взвыл Дин и приказал: — Дай мне! Дай!

Сэм хрипло засмеялся и вошел полностью, заполняя, сдаваясь, наконец-то забирая и принадлежа. Он двигался бешено, резко, насаживал Дина на себя, вбиваясь глубже, и в то же время нежно, не в ритм длинно целовал его спину. Дин только простыни в ладонях комкал и выгибался, слушая тихие стоны брата.

Сэм всего-то ладонь на член Дина положил и сильно провел от основания до головки, как Дин кончил. Хотелось кричать, но горло смогло выдавить только мучительный хрип. Вжавшись лицом между лопаток, глухо, тяжело застонал Сэм.

Да, как и ожидалось: и мир развалился, и Дин умер и воскрес, на этот раз не в одиночестве возрождался, рядом с Сэмом.

В общем, пиздец.

Дин всегда считал, что Сэм любит поболтать после секса, пообниматься, и приготовился терпеливо снести все это. Сэм эти представления ломанул — навис над ним, долго и внимательно вглядывался в лицо, а потом лег и сильным, собственническим движением подтянул ближе, устроил его голову на своем плече и уснул, сунув нос в волосы. Дин сначала охренел, а потом пригрелся и тоже отключился.

Ночью Дин просыпался дважды: от своего кошмара и от кошмара Сэма. Со своим справился легко: поглядел на живого брата, послушал его дыхание и снова задремал. А Сэма часа через два пришлось растолкать — тот хрипло на одной ноте тянул во сне:

— Не-е-ет. Не-е-ет. Не надо-о-о.

Жутковато смотрелось, тем более лицо у брата было спокойное, каменное, только губы шевелились.

— Эй, — Дин потряс Сэма за плечо.

Тот распахнул глаза, и из них плеснуло адом, Дин сразу узнал, ни с чем не перепутаешь. Сэм быстро пришел в себя, во взгляд вернулось умиротворение. Ткнулся губами в плечо, пробормотал:

— Прости, разбудил.

Он уснул быстро, а Дин еще полежал, жалко было тратить на сон минуты, когда рядом размеренно дышал Сэм.

Ха! А кстати, о боли в спине мелкий ни разу и не вспомнил. Значит, Дин тоже… Умеет.

 

***

 

В полусне Дин потянулся к брату. Облом. Никакого Сэма не было, и постель оказалась холодная. Дин почти затосковал: снова сбежал, засранец, — но тут понял, что квартира все же Сэма, и сбежать из нее мелкому было бы затруднительно.

В животе забурчало, и до Дина дошло, что он не жрал уже почти сутки, ну да, последний раз — ланч около полудня. Он грустно вспомнил отданную соседке сверху Маргариту и потянулся к трубке сделать заказ. Кто сказал, что утром нельзя пиццу?

Высушенная одежда была аккуратно сложена на краю кровати, и Дин с удовольствием надел еще теплые трусы и джинсы. Заботливый Сэм умилял.

Футболку надевать не хотелось, и Дин пошел гулять по большой квартире полуголый и босиком. Гладкий пол мерцал под ступнями, его хотелось рассматривать как звездное небо.

Конечно, в это маленьком приватном райке была тренажерная, куда уж без нее. И, конечно, Сэм нашелся на дорожке. Он легко, размеренно бежал — сосредоточенный, потный, даже издали жаркий. Дин подошел, дернул за провода наушников, поцеловал шею, ключицу, плечо.

Сэм сбился с ритма, замахал руками, неловко соскочил, замер, впился в Дина взглядом и вдруг заулыбался. Глупое Диново сердце чуть не встало, он ведь этой улыбки — именно этой, солнечной, полной — не видел лет восемь, наверное. Чертова жизнь, когда Сэм разучился светить?

А Дин и не заметил.

Не вовремя принесли пиццу, Дин уже пожалел, что заказал: вот нафига ему та жратва, когда Сэм так улыбается? Но пришлось открывать, забирать коробку, выуживать из кармана куртки мятые купюры — ту, вчерашнюю, двадцатку тоже. Разносчик подмигнул, Дин сделал суровое лицо и захлопнул дверь.

Шумел душ, Сэм отмывался, и Дин направился исследовать кухню. Конечно, и ее тоже — в космос. Вот эта кофеварка вполне могла бы собирать образцы грунта на Сатурне, там же есть грунт? Кофе она, правда, тоже готовила неплохой: Дин удачно кнопки потыкал, и продвинутая техника снисходительно плюнула в чашечку эспрессо.

Пицца и кофе — почти идеально.

Все испортил Сэм, Дин даже глаза прикрыл, когда брат на кухне появился, — не помогло. От белоснежной рубашки защитило, но от тонкого дорогого запаха — нет. Дин попытался вернуться в тот ночной момент, когда Сэм был лишь Сэмом, без примеси гребаного Роберта Смита, и даже почти сам себе поверил. Только с закрытыми глазами долго не просидишь, пришлось открывать. А там запонки.

Ну, привет, Роберт, давно не виделись, век бы тебя не встречать.

Сэм на ходу завязывал галстук, быстро мелькали длинные пальцы и вдруг замерли. Черт знает, как он это делал: снова понял, уловил, бросил неоконченный узел и сунул руки в волосы Дина. И прижался к голой чуть влажной спине прямо этой своей чуть ли не хрустящей рубашкой, потерся макушкой о шею. Дин почти непроизвольно поднял руку, погладил мелкого по голове, ощутил ладонью короткие волоски и впервые не отдернулся.

А потом Сэм сказал:

— Не приходи сюда больше.

Да, вот так и сказал.

Дина тут же окатило: ка-а-а-нечна-а-а.

Тут джакузи, пол, как небо, минимализм, мать его, японский, тренажерка.

А там Дин. А Дин мало того, что тот самый Дин, который всегда все портит, так еще и коп, грубый, неизысканный совсем. Грязный.

Дин рванулся, но Сэм не пустил.

— Черт, я идиот, не то, — Сэм обхватил плотнее, вжался лицом между лопаток и куда-то туда, в спину, глухо заговорил: — Ты когда уйдешь, я вызову уборщицу, и тут все вымоют, с хлоркой. Она меня считает помешанным на чистоте фриком. Пусть. Тут все для этого, чтобы они приходили, лазили, искали. Нюхали. Понял? В прямом смысле — нюхали, запахи собирали. Там же не только люди. Помнишь одежду, в которой я у тебя тогда был? Выбросил. Все выбросил. Сразу. А потом вымылся, два геля, скраб. Чтобы запаха не осталось. И сейчас — одежду, постельное белье… — Сэм сглотнул.

— Ну, был у тебя трах, что такого? — грубо спросил Дин.

Уже понимал: не понравится ему то, что скажет брат, не понравится больше, чем «не приходи».

 

 

— Я не хочу, — быстро проговорил Сэм. — Не хочу, чтобы они знали твой запах. Не хочу. Не хочу, чтобы они касались этого. Вдруг они тебя… найдут?

Черт, да он же боялся! До дрожащего голоса, до судорожно сжимающихся рук — Сэм боялся за Дина.

— Сэмми, — вырвалось.

И Сэм замолчал, да что там, вообще замер.

— Ты все забыл, Сэм. Ну найдут, ну сами виноваты. А ты стал слишком осторожным.

Нужно было разозлить Сэма, раздразнить, вытащить из липкого, захлестывающего ужаса.

— Не-а, просто умным, — усмехнулся брат, понимая Дина, — каждое слово, каждое побуждение.

— С чего бы это поумнел? — подразнил Дин.

— Знаешь притчу? — Сэм отпустил его, сел за стол напротив, подался вперед. — Встретил парень джинна и загадал ему желание: «Хочу, чтобы у меня все было». Очнулся, сидит на крыльце — старый, сморщенный, помирать пора, а джинн ему и говорит: «Ну, вот. У тебя все было».

Дин улыбнулся и потрепал по макушке.

— Это не притча. Это анекдот, Сэм.

— Мне не было смешно, — пожал плечами Сэм. — Когда ты ушел, я понял: у меня все было, а я все проебал.

Сэм едва заметно выстукивал пальцами по столу — непривычный жест, раньше такого не было. Худое запястье выглядывало из белого манжета.

Дин взял руку Сэма, прижался губами к еще одному знакомому прекрасному шраму — остро дернуло привычной болью воспоминание об Адаме — почувствовал, как частит пульс.

— Я так боюсь потерять тебя, я так жалею, что вообще объявился, нельзя было, а я не смог без тебя, дурак, дурак. Подставил тебя, — глухо сказал Сэм.

Он отнял руку, отстранился и начал расстегивать пропахшую Дином рубашку.

— Я тут, Сэм, — мягко произнес Дин. — А ты действительно дурак. Пока ты не объявился, я и не жил. Я ведь без тебя тоже не очень-то могу, никогда не мог, слабак. И даже не надейся, что я эту сопливую хуйню еще когда-нибудь повторю.

Сэм смотрел на него, долго смотрел, а потом слопал последний кусок пиццы, романтик хренов.

— Я приду вечером к тебе, можно? — спросил он, Дин по глазам видел, так спросил, ответ-то знал.

— Пирог купи, — велел Дин. — Не яблочный только.

Черт, Сэмми, нельзя так улыбаться.

 

***

 

Во всем был виноват отец, Дин хотел назначить кого-то виноватого, так почему не папочку? Паршиво, херово Джон Винчестер воспитал сына. Не научил Дина главному в охоте — ничто не должно отвлекать внимание от дела. Ничто, блядь! Даже охуенный Сэм. А может, родитель и учил, да старшенький те уроки прогулял? Проебал с какой-то телочкой? О, каламбур. Проебал уроки с телочкой.

Смешно…

Нет ничего пошлее и жальче, чем почти сорокалетний мужик, который в своих ошибках винит давным-давно покойного отца.

Виноват, виноват, виноват. Расслабился, отвлекся.

Даже не так. У него будто сознание раздвоилось — вот Дело, Близнец, информация, азарт погони.

А вот Сэм, Дин и их высокие, высокие отношения.

И как-то дурной мозг все это вместе не смонтировал.

После того, как Дин документы на Уэста показал в главном управлении, там немного с ума сошли от радости. Хотел бы Дин сказать, что ему дали полный карт-бланш, но нет, пришлось пободаться, чтобы его координатором операции назначили. Зато теперь красота, Дин мог довольно быстро организовать на городском уровне полицейский рейд, мог вызвать отряд быстрого реагирования, поднять звонком среди ночи начальника управления полиции Бостона. Последнее, с риском для жизни, конечно, сонный Роджерс — та еще тварь.

Дин побеждал.

Недавно подобрались к Марго Лесситер вплотную. Наивностью Дин не страдал и был далек от приятной мысли, что тюрьма удержит шейпшифтера, но организацию Марго, ее маленькую уютную империйку, ее отчаянную, преданную армию он планомерно и успешно рушил.

Скоро Марго останется одна, а одиночка…

Одиночка — это легко и совсем не страшно.

И-ди-от.

Не страшна загнанная в угол тварь?

А все потому, что с Сэмом было просто, и сложно, и он часто появлялся в квартире Дина, всегда без предупреждения, наверное, раз в неделю, и они ужинали, смеялись, пили пиво, трахались. Или не трахались — в те вечера, когда Дин настолько выматывался, что мог только свалиться на кровать.

Сэму нравилось. И трахаться нравилось, и не трахаться нравилось.

Вечерами «я-сегодня-и-так-заебался-Сэм» мелкий ждал, пока он уляжется, стаскивал с него носки и мял ступни — его как заклинило на ногах Дина — приносил воды, укрывал.

Впрочем, Дин всегда знал, что шесть, из шести с мелочью фунтов Сэма, достались трепетной Саманте. Так что ничего нового. Удивительным было другое — Дин все это позволял. Иногда, лежа рядом с братом, слушая тихое, сонное дыхание, Дин думал, осталось ли в нем самом хоть что-то не наполненное до краев Сэмом. В любом из смыслов: от пошлейшего, до самого сопливо-романтичного.

И со спокойной обреченностью понимал: не осталось.

Дин принадлежал.

Утром Сэм уходил на работу — именно так это ощущалось, а Дин, которому в участок добираться было ближе, мыл посуду после ужина и завтрака. Аллилуйя! Вот она, семейная жизнь, и из Дина получилась отличная женушка.

Да и пофиг. Это же Сэм.

Однажды Сэма не было три недели.

Дин извел весь участок, даже Дэвид прятался, когда он влетал в офис, окидывая столы мрачным взглядом. Хорошо, висяки в архиве никогда не заканчивались. Спасали.

Сэм приехал дождливым вечером, бледный, усталый, в каком-то совсем новом и дорогом костюме. Мягко, шелково светились гладкие лацканы. Жаль будет выбрасывать.

— Летал с Ником Уэстом в Сингапур, — мимолетно скривил губы Сэм, вернее Роберт, сейчас в нем было мало от Сэма.

— Голодный? — коротко спросил Дин.

— В самолете кормили.

— И поили? — улыбнулся Дин и положил ладонь сзади на шею брата.

Тот замер с закрытыми глазами, присушиваясь к себе, — постепенно расслаблялось лицо, тело, в уголках губ дрогнула улыбка, нормальная, не Смитовский оскал.

— Ага, — Сэм потянулся. — Уэст обожает дорогое шампанское. Страшная дрянь, Дин, ты не поверишь, — засмеялся он, полностью становясь собой.

Он расстегнул пиджак.

— Не снимай, — негромко приказал Дин. — Мне нравится.

Он подошел и провел языком по высокой шее, ощущая, как дернулся кадык, как галопом припустил пульс.

— Я грязный, Дин, — прошептал Сэм, и Дин понял, что тот имеет в виду не пот и пыль, а какую-то другую грязь.

Мало ли, что ему приходилось видеть на своей работе, мало ли, мимо чего приходилось проходить, отворачиваясь.

— Мне нравится, — повторил Дин и скользнул руками под полы пиджака, гладя, касаясь кончиками пальцев.

Восемь минут. Восемь минут странного состояния, когда Дин ощущал Сэма как самого себя. Ну вот — рука Дина, член Дина, Сэм Дина, нога Дина.

Сэм тоже что-то такое ловил, потому что бормотал непрерывно, монотонно:

— Тут я, Дин. Тут. С тобой. Весь с тобой. Твой, Дин. Мой Дин.

Чертовски длинные восемь минут получились, весь диван обкончали, у Дина потом мышцы сводило, стар он уже был трахаться в таких позах на узких диванах. Сэм снова проделал этот свой фокус, сжался, притих, помещаясь под рукой брата. Дышал часто, судорожно. Дин не сразу понял.

— Что, Сэм?

Тот только головой качнул. Дин погладил его щеку — влажная. Девчонка она всегда девчонка. Он поднял за подбородок голову брата, посмотрел на тени, отброшенные мокрыми ресницами, поцеловал щеки, висок, лоб, и отчетливо произнес:

— Твой. И мой.

Сэм тут же расслабился, разулыбался, вскочил, побежал в душ, сунул попкорн в микроволновку, фильм включил, потянул за собой на диван, у Дина даже голова закружилась от этого фонтана энергии. Ненадолго его, правда, хватило, быстро заснули, полусидя, голова к голове. Пустая миска у Дина на животе всю ночь простояла.

Вот так Сэм Дина и убаюкал. Думалось, что теперь уж Сэму ничего не грозит — ну какого черта? Его же хранит любовь. Любовь Дина. Забыл, козел драный, что и раньше нелюбовью к Сэму не страдал. Ну? И когда это спасало?

Вот и сейчас не уберегло.

И снова никаких предчувствий и прочей херни, обычный нормальный день.

Дина вызвали в главное управление полиции Бостона, и он бесился и капал на мозги Дэвиду: не любил он собрания, планирование, да даже само здание главного управления не любил.

Когда-то у Сэма был набор кубиков, и Дин хорошо помнил, как, высунув от усердия язык, братишка строил из этих кубиков одинаковые дома.

— Небоскреб, небоскреб, небоскреб, — радостно приговаривал он.

Дитя одноэтажных мотелей явно стремилось ввысь.

Дин тогда эти небоскребы ненавидел, вечно приходилось их обходить.

Однажды Джона на охоте подстрелили, падре Джим притащил его на плечах, и в суете все Сэмовы небоскребы, расставленные на полу, завалились. Сэм ничего, молодец тогда был, помогал — бинт держал, четырехлетка-то. Не понимал, что происходит, но и с вопросами пока не приставал: видимо, считал, что во всех семьях папа может вернуться домой с работы с пулей в бедре. Так что Сэм Дину даже иглы и кетгут спокойно подавал, только потом, когда отец уснул, ползал по полу, собирал свои кубики. Дин не решился подойти, помочь, очень боялся, что Сэм начнет спрашивать. А что расскажешь?

Иногда Дину казалось, что здание полицейского управления тоже сложили из детских кубиков. Ни одной плавной линии, все формальное, рубленое, резкое. Чтобы даже случайно никто не смог бы заподозрить наличие у копов понимания прекрасного. Дин там бывать старался пореже. Не потому что уродство, а потому что сразу те кубики вспоминались, к кубикам прилагался Сэм, а к Сэму — тоска.

Вот и сейчас серым захлестнуло, хотя вроде и не было причин. Ведь не было?

Контора гудела, уже с вестибюля было ясно, что случилось какое-то дерьмо. Ну да, именно оно — на пустыре утром нашли избитого парня. Еще раз — на пустырь напротив главного управления полиции Бостона выкинули избитого человека. Прямо под камерами, под носами охраны, сотен детективов и патрульных.

Даже у Дина от наглости неизвестных дух перехватило. Он пробежал глазами описание жертвы, увидел «афроамериканец» и пошел дальше: не Сэм, а с остальным есть кому разобраться.

Группа ждала, у их подопечных намечалась очередная поставка, Близнец недавно передал координаты, и восемь детективов спорили и орали друг на друга. Да, вот этот этап и назывался планированием операции. Впрочем, в итоге у них получился неплохой план.  
Дин был так доволен планом, Сэмом, жизнью, что вдруг захотел пройтись по освещенному осенним холодным солнцем общественному парку, чтобы листья под ногами «шурх-шурх», и небо синее, и соленый ветер от гавани.

Дин сам охренел, когда себя на этих мыслях поймал, — вот точно, подцепил это дерьмо от Сэма.

Он быстро задавил все в зародыше, ну, ладно-ладно, не задавил, оставил романтические порывы на «будущее», на «когда все закончится», чтобы спокойно пошуршать листьями в аллее на пару с Сэмом.

Он все еще представлял себе эту муть голубую, когда в своем кабинете в Дочестере, проходя мимо монитора Дэвида, мазнул по нему взглядом.

Напарник рассматривал фотографию избитого парня, и Дин резко остановился и прикипел.

Что-то было. Что-то знакомое, знакомое, знакомое…

«Тамара была очень талантлива, ее картины, Винчестер… От ее картин хотелось жить и летать», — прозвучал в мозгу глуховатый голос, и тяжело, больно бухнуло в висках.

Лицо слишком опухло, и можно было бы себе соврать — показалось. А потом соврать еще раз — совпадение.

Дин притворялся, что на фотографии не Эннис Росс, секунд десять. Дольше, чем длился их последний поцелуй с Сэмом, а, значит, почти вечность.

Но нельзя снова стать маленьким и поверить в сказки. Впрочем, Дин в них и маленьким не очень-то верил. Разве что в страшные.

Эта была очень жуткой.

Дэвид дико поглядел вслед, Дин успел заметить этот взгляд, когда вылетал из кабинета. Вот и все, закончился детектив Грехем, наверное.

Избитый Эннис Росс мог значить охрененно много всего, и, если бы Дин начал заполнять список этого «всего», он доехал бы не до больницы, а только до первого столба. А если постараться не думать, заглушить мысли, врубив на полную громкость «Kashmir», то можно было поверить, что все поправимо.

Была надежда для Сэма и Дина.

Дин оставил машину за пару кварталов от Массачусетского главного госпиталя, немного постоял на углу Паркман и ЭннГроув — оттуда отлично просматривался вход в приемное.  
Площадка у дверей была вообще на редкость пуста, спокойный день у врачей. Дин предъявил удостоверение сидящему в вестибюле за толстым, пуленепробиваемым стеклом медбрату и поднялся на второй этаж. Возле палаты дежурил Мартинес, давний знакомый и отличный офицер. Дин воспользовался детективом Грехемом и минут десять будто со стороны слушал легкий ленивый разговор — жена, дети, счет в матче. А потом Дин зашел в палату, и Мартинесу не пришло в голову спросить, а имеет ли приятный детектив Грехем право? Имеет, наверняка, он же свой.

Дин обманулся еще раз: из-за тусклого освещения показалось, что все не так уж и плохо. Но потом подошел ближе и понял: так.

Пищал монитор, грудь поднималась от неровного дыхания, глаза под опущенными веками бегали — не сон, забытье, в которое погрузилось измученное тело. Росс не был мальчиком, не был юным, да и человеком уже почти не был. Дин помнил это состояние — полшага до порога.

Он взял со спинки кровати медицинскую карту, проглядел и медленно повесил назад. Легкого прикосновения к плечу хватило, чтобы изменился ритм дыхания, живее запищали мониторы, задрожали руки. Черт, Эннису было больно.

Приоткрылись глаза, мутные, нездешние уже, Дин склонился над кроватью:

— Эй, Эннис, помнишь меня? — позвал негромко.

Тому понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд. Он длинно выдохнул, поскреб закованными в лангеты пальцами по кислородной маске, и Дин стянул пластик с его лица.

— Винчестер… — голос был слишком хриплым, словно Эннис долго кричал. — Хорошо… Пришел.

— Сэм? — коротко спросил Дин.

Не было времени на жалость. Не было времени на сочувствие. Ни на что не было времени.

— У них, — выдохнул Росс.— Добиваются, чтобы назвал имя человека в полиции. Твое имя.

— Давно? — Нужно было дышать: «у них» — значит жив.

«У них» — это надежда.

— Три дня. Там есть ведьмак. Они… пытали, вечером он приводил нас в порядок… А утром снова.

«Ты даже не представляешь. Каждый день меня били, резали, рвали на куски, но потом — раз, и я снова цел, как по волшебству, Сэм», — Дин медленно прикрыл глаза, под веками полыхнул Ад.

— Где? — спросил спокойно.

А вот Эннис заволновался, заметался, пытаясь подняться, сильный мужик.

— Ты же понимаешь? Я приманка. На меня ловят тебя, — зашептал он, всматриваясь в лицо Дина.

— И они меня поймают, — очень мягко проговорил Дин.

Эннис Росс помолчал.

— Лонг-Айленд, форт Стронг. Там подземные сооружения… База Марго, они там все устроили. Но там… Там много…

Монитор зашелся писком, Росс тяжело, рвано выдохнул.

Дин наклонился и коснулся губами его лба.

— Спасибо, спи теперь, — шепнул он.

— Да, — разбитые губы искривились в слабой улыбке. — Да, теперь можно спать…

Дин натянул на лицо Энниса Росса кислородную маску и вышел.

По коридору бежали. Дин поймал взгляд одной из сестер — суровый, обвиняющий. Дину было безразлично ее осуждение.

Он вспоминал, как мгновенно проходила боль, когда Аластор щелкал пальцами, и думал: кто щелкает для Сэма? Кто начинает боль снова?

Дин шел по коридору госпиталя и представлял, что с ними сделает лучший ученик Аластора.

 

***

 

Светлую мысль сразу рвануть на Лонг-Айленд Дин отбросил.

Нет, он вовсе не против был ворваться на остров, перебить кого сможет и умереть вместе с Сэмом. Этого он, пожалуй, даже хотел. Но дело было в том, что он надеялся вместе с Сэмом еще пожить.

Ему нужно было хоть за что-то уцепиться, и он вернулся на Парк-Стрит, снес замок с гаража Эдди и вывел Детку. Арсенал в багажнике был в полном порядке — Дин регулярно точил сталь, чистил огнестрельное, обновлял запасы святой воды. Вот, пригодилось.

Кас не отозвался — впрочем, не удивительно, после того раза-то, — и Дин взял с собой Дэвида.

Ну, как взял: заставил Дэвида поехать.

Он не сомневался, что стоит позвать, и напарник пойдет с ним. Дурак, сомневаться надо всегда.

Не сработала в этот раз Диномагия. Может, потому, что в выношенной старой куртке, в рубашке с обтрепанным воротником Дин ничем не походил на детектива Грехема. Винчестером он стал, от макушки до носков потертых ботинок.

Обрез в руках и пистолет сзади за поясом доверительному разговору тоже не способствовали.

Дин любил дом Элизабет на Глен Роуд. Вот эти кусты летом буйно цветут розовым, в прошлом году он помогал ремонтировать этот забор, а весной заливал битумом ту старую крышу. В другой день он сидел бы с Дэвидом на крыльце и пил пиво. В другой день он не потащил бы Дэвида с собой на самоубийственную миссию, а вызвал бы подкрепление, отряд быстрого реагирования.

Других дней не будет, был только этот.

Никакими законными способами Дин не получит разрешение обыскать остров. Никто из коллег за ним не пойдет. Никто не поверит в злобных монстров и благородных охотников. Начнутся волокита, выяснения, время не пойдет даже, а побежит. А у Сэма нет его, Дин чувствовал это четко, каждую продолбанную секунду. Дин сделал ставку на Дэвида, но даже с ним продул. Чтобы убедить, нужно было уверенно улыбаться, спокойно говорить, аргументировано доказывать. Дин не справился. Ему крышу сносило от ощущения уходящего времени, он даже сесть не мог, стоял перед Дэвидом, переминаясь с ноги на ногу; слишком сильно хотелось сорваться, хлопнуть дверью Импалы, вдавить педаль в пол. Он бормотал что-то невнятное про преступников и информатора, которого пытают, и даже для него самого это звучало бредом.

«Спаси его, помоги его спасти».

Ирония оказалась в том, что Дэвид был отличным копом. Черт знает, на что он списал трясучку напарника: нервный срыв, вещества, шутка, — да только Дэвид спокойно сел на крыльцо и взял пиво. Вот он убеждал: голосом, движениями, словами — уговаривал опасного психа.

— Нет. Я не пойду с тобой. Нужно вызвать подкрепление. Дождемся, поедем, окружим. Твой парень держался сколько? Три дня? Еще пару часов продержится.

Острое лезвие впивается в предплечье, и Сэм кричит, кричит, кричит…

Дин задумчиво посмотрел на обрез в своих руках, покачал его как ребенка. Представил, как подносит ствол к голове друга и напарника и говорит: «Ты пойдешь!».

«Так нельзя», — печально и строго сказал в голове Сэм.

И Дин положил оружие на землю рядом с ногами Дэвида.

— Возьми, — ровно произнес он. — Возьми и пристрели меня. Если я пойду один, все равно умру сегодня.

Дэвида снесло с крыльца, он рванулся вперед, вцепился в куртку Дина, в глаза жалко заглянул:

— Это шантаж, Дин! — Нельзя было за минуту перестать верить тому, кому верил два года как Богу.

А Дин — он ведь как Сэм: умел выпрашивать доверие, вот выпросил. Семейка манипуляторов. Ему нужен Дэвид, он берет Дэвида.

Все что угодно, Сэмми.

— Шантаж, — кивнул Дин. — И вот еще что. Это он. Он тебя вытащил в порту. Мой Сэм. Я попросил, он вытащил.

Все средства хороши.

— Да кто же он, а? — почти выкрикнул Дэвид. — Кто он тебе?

— Он? — переспросил Дин.

И внезапно задумался: а кто? Брат, любовник, партнер, напарник — кто? Сколько слов, сколько пустых бессмысленных определений. Сотни и сотни.

Дин развел руками:

— Он — Сэм, — растеряно ответил он. — Он… ну… он же Сэм!

На тебе, Дэвид, полное и всеобъемлющее объяснение.

— Ты… — у напарника голос дал петуха, будто тому снова было семнадцать.

Он отвернулся, зашел в дом и почти сразу вышел, с бронежилетом и оружием — своим — в руках.

— Ну что стоишь, пойдем, — бросил он.

Дэвид больше на него не смотрел. Кризис веры, ага, всегда трудно, ничего, переживет. Конечно, если вообще переживет сегодняшнюю ночь.

Дэвид сел на пассажирское сиденье, и Дину пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы сдержаться и не завопить: «Не спереди!», будто сейчас это имело хоть какое-то значение. Напарник провел пальцем по обивке, и Дина снова дернуло острым, больным: не Сэм.

Лежащие на руле руки тряслись, и Дэвид красноречиво на них глянул — угробишь, мол. Дин выдернул из коробки кассету AC/DC, так же резко сунул в магнитолу.

«Я человек с ружьем за спиной и пистолетом за поясом», — рявкнул Брайан Джонс — молодец мужик, никогда не подводил — и Дин не то успокоился, не то просто смирился. Импала летела по М203, ближе к Сэму, ближе, ближе. «В бесплодных землях, в бесплодных землях», — выстукивали по рулю пальцы. Еще немного, минут двадцать. Вот сейчас шоссе перетечет в Лунную дорогу, которая хоть и называлась романтично, на деле была отстойной грунтовкой, потом Детка вырвется на старый ржавый Лонг-Айлендовский мост, а там уже на самом острове проехать мимо пятьдесят четвертой пожарной части — и Форт Стронг…

Дин остановил машину возле шлагбаума, посмотрел на расстилающуюся перед ним водную гладь и торчащие из воды опоры — облом. Как он мог забыть? Мост демонтировали год назад, Дин сам бесился, когда выяснилось, что приют бродяг, расположенный на Лонг-Айленде, переводят в Дочестер.

Он выдохнул сквозь зубы и сдал назад, Дэвид глянул скептически, но Дин только плечами пожал — как и было сказано, смирился, запер покрепче норовящий прорваться тоскливый вой и за шестнадцать минут добрался до Марина Бей. Еще три минуты скидывал в сумку оружие, потом еще пять угонял катер. Дэв только рот открывал беззвучно, наблюдая за тем, как напарник — бывший — вытаскивает из багажника черт знает что, как вскрывает замок за замком на подходах к яхт-клубу.

Дин, глядя на ошарашенного Дэвида, чуть сам своей крутостью не проникся, только вот понимал: везло, тупо, беспричинно везло. Старенький, обшарпанный Си-Рей Спорт иначе как Божьим промыслом и назвать-то было нельзя — лоханка заводилась с полпинка, от любого гвоздя, двигалась резво, четко реагировала на штурвал. В общем, бесконечное счастье. Дин вознес молитву и втиснул отмычку в зажигание.

Рванули!

Вслед затопали по деревянному настилу, закричали. Да только Дина теперь это не волновало — вышли на фарватер.

Дин жестом показал Дэвиду на заднее сиденье, тот неловко перелез, чуть не вывалившись за борт, и сел, притиснул к груди сумку с оружием. Молодец.

— Ты кто? — прокричал Дэвид.

О! Какой умный и своевременный вопрос! Дин задумался. Если он хотел, чтобы его спину прикрыли, нужно было хотя бы минимально рассказать напарнику — от чего. И не было ни одной чертовой минуты, для попытки смягчить удар. Придется бить прямо.

Дин, перекрикивая натужно ревущий мотор, проорал:

— Слушай! Просто слушай! Осознавать, думать и сомневаться будешь потом, сейчас не время. Все, что ты знал о мире, не совсем правда. Рядом с людьми живет прорва всякой нечисти. Все ночные кошмары, все ужастики — существуют. Захочешь, найдешь информацию. Потом. Сейчас тебе нужно знать только о вампирах, вервольфах и шейпшифтерах. Они твари быстрые, сильные, ловкие, их тяжело уничтожить. Возьми из сумки мачете, обрез, патроны. У вампиров клыки и они бледные, сносим голову мачете, в остальных стреляем. Пули серебряные, другими их не убьешь. Желательно попасть в голову, но и только попасть — уже хорошо. Как понял?

Дэвид молчал, и Дин повернулся к нему, выцепил взглядом ошарашенное, бледное лицо.

— Дэвид, как понял? — требовательно бросил он и добавил другим тоном, почти просительно. — Дэвид, это потом, сейчас верь.

И этот идиот взял и поверил. Везло Дину на… идиотов.

— Я… понял.

Понял — не понял, а выстрелить в правильном направлении, похоже, сможет.

Дин выдохнул. Чертово свойство блядского организма — вечно на что-то надеяться. Десять секунд назад он ехал умирать, а сейчас что-то там брезжило в конце длинного темного тоннеля.

Иногда жизнь — уродство уродством, а иногда хоп — подарок. Дину повезло, часть вторая. Он заблудился, не смог в темноте вырулить к причалу, от которого начиналась дорога. Счастливая промашка: через полминуты они чуть не врезались в старый пирс возле реабилитационного центра токсикоманов. В хорошие времена здесь причаливали катера с провизией для нариков, в плохие — вот Дин причалил. И отсюда до Форта Стронг было минут десять пешего хода по молодому низкорослому леску.

Дин принайтовал катер, проверил швартовочный канат раз пять. Потому что была надежда. А если была надежда, значит, им на этом катере еще возвращаться. Дэвид выбрался сам, неловко прикрепленное к его ремню мачете звякнуло о ржавое ограждение.

— Не отчикай самое ценное, — автоматически пошутил Дин и тут же замолчал, как на стену наткнувшись на взгляд бывшего напарника.

Так сострил бы детектив Грехем, но ведь Грехема больше не было.

Конец длинного пирса терялся в лесу. В ночной темноте даже низенький лес из молодых деревьев и кустарника казался угрожающей темной чащей. Вспомнился возмущенный Сэм: «Когда я сказал, что боюсь темноты, отец вручил мне сорок пятый». Дин проверил свой сорок пятый.

«Ты же знаешь, что может ждать в темноте, Сэм?» Дин тоже знал. Он закинул на плечо сумку с остальным оружием и попрыгал, проверяя, не слишком ли звенит, хотя не особо надеялся сохранить приближение в тайне. Судя по карте, идти им было совсем недалеко.

— Дин, — вдруг произнес Дэвид, вглядываясь в темноту.

Не-а. Не мертв чертов Грехем, и Дэвид в него все еще, похоже, верил.

— Все будет хорошо, — мягко и уверенно сказал детектив Дин Грехем, вросший в Дина Винчестера накрепко, незаметно ставший равноправной частью. — И спасибо, — хрипло добавил он.— Спасибо, Дэвид.

— Если не сдохнем сейчас, я потом сам тебя убью, — пообещал Дэвид и шагнул вперед.

Хорошая дорога закончилась быстро. Они только-только прошли мимо спортивных площадок реабилитационного центра, как асфальт оборвался ничем. О том, что тут когда-то была тропинка, разве что по более низкому кустарнику можно было догадаться. Лимит везения на сегодня закончился?

Еще и вампиров не встретили, а мачете уже пригодилось — сквозь переплетение веток приходилось прорубаться. Можно сказать, они с Дэвидом просигналили: эй, мы здесь, пришли, кушать подано. И все же Дину повезло, часть третья. Любили его наверху. Ну или очень сильно ненавидели и не хотели видеть его небритую рожу на Небесах.

А может, их в Форте не ждали так рано и действительно не услышали. Даже со слухом вервольфа тяжело услышать из-под земли, как сверху кто-то ломится через подлесок.

Дин отлично помнил карту, знал, где начинается спуск в подземные коридоры, но все равно ступеньки стали неожиданностью, Дэвид чуть не провалился, еще шаг — и покатился бы кубарем вампирам на радость. Дин успел схватить за плечо, дернуть на себя.

Спускались аккуратно, раскрошенный бетон под ногами не вдохновлял. А насколько напрягали тонны все того же бетона над головой! Потом раздался крик, и Дина перестали интересовать бетон, твари и Дэвид.

Хрипло, мучительно кричал Сэм.

Из бокового коридора вынырнули три фигуры, глаза шейпшифтеров поблескивали в свете фонаря.

— Дэвид, тебе прямо в тот коридор, — приказал Дин. — Надо вытащить Сэма, я тут разберусь.

— Их трое, Дин, я помогу,— напряженно проговорил Дэвид.

— Иди к Сэму, Дэвид, — отстраненно бросил Дин. — Давай, бегом.

Стало легче, когда он услышал удаляющиеся шаги, и понял, что Дэвид внял приказу. Здесь он только мешал бы.

Теперь можно было полностью сосредоточиться на врагах, оценить их, проанализировать будущий бой. И тут уже не было места никакому везению, только расчет.

«Ты гений, Дин, во всем, что касается охоты, ты гений», — когда-то выдал Сэм, и Дин понадеялся: вдруг он действительно гребаный гений и вытащит всех их, идиотов несчастных.

Этих сволочных монстров тренировали: тренировали уходить от пуль, уворачиваться от широких взмахов мачете. Но уйти от Дина Винчестера, серьезно? Кроме того, тренировки шейпшифтеров явно проходили на открытых местах, и сейчас в этом узком коридоре они себя подсознательно вели как в чистом поле, полезли на Дина вместе, мешая, подставляя друг друга.

Одного Дин достал первым же выстрелом, бросил обрез, продолжая движение, выхватил пистолет — свалил второго. На третьего ушло пять пуль — ловкий. Дин успел сменить обойму, когда из боковых коридоров показались новые противники. Потом в руку прыгнуло мачете. Брызги крови на лице Дина совершенно не волновали.

Девять тел на полу и пустой коридор впереди — идеально.

«Надо будет сжечь», — отстраненно подумал Дин, переступая через трупы.

Из переплетения коридоров, где исчез Дэвид, раздались выстрелы и крики, посторонние мысли растворились, остались только скорость и страх. Дин думал одним словом — «Сэм» и чувствовал им же.

Наверное, когда-то это был честный склад снарядов, твари его осквернили, превратили в пыточную. Палачи, жертва и много блестящих инструментов. Только здесь, кажется, все пошло не так.

Пара трупов возле забрызганного кровью стола, и Сэм у стены — Дин чуть не рухнул, честное слово, даже ноги отказали от облегчения: живой, здоровый Сэм!

Брат сидел на корточках, перетягивал жгутом бедро лежащего без сознания Дэвида и приговаривал:

— Эй, потерпи, все будет хорошо, надо кровь остановить, не бойся, я знаю, что делаю, все будет хорошо.

— С-Сэм! — хрипло простонал Дин.

Тот оглянулся и, глядя прямо в глаза Дину, бодро продолжил:

— Видишь, вот и Дин пришел, теперь все точно будет хорошо, — и начал валиться на бок.

Дин сам удивлялся, как успел, телепортировался, должно быть, умудрился подхватить, не дал удариться головой о бетон.

Да, со «здоров» Дин поспешил. Он быстро осмотрел Сэма — пара сломанных ребер, это точно, еще наливались черным синяки на животе, кровил порез на лбу, но все это опасности не представляло. А вот ножевая рана на груди выглядела плохо, казалась совсем свежей, нанесенной, наверное, пока Дин крошил перевертышей в коридорах. Метили в сердце.

Дин сел, давая себе короткую передышку, прижал брата спиной к груди, аккуратно обхватил.

Сэм устало откинул голову ему на плечо и смотрел снизу спокойно, почти отрешенно.

— Хорошо, что ты пришел, — мягко произнес он и потянулся, попытался коснуться испачканными в крови пальцами щеки Дина.

Сил ему не хватило, упала рука.

— Не вздумай, — прошипел Дин. — Хрен тебе! Запрещаю!

Ткнулся губами в макушку, перебрал соленые пряди.

— Есть, сэр, — слабо улыбнулся Сэм.

Мелькнула мысль:

— Эй, Сэмми, а кто тебя тут лечил? Эннис сказал. Может и сейчас?

Сэм кивнул в угол:

— Вон валяется. Ведьмак. Хотел меня убить, Дэвид вовремя подоспел, — и спросил, чуть помедлив: — Эннис?

— Был жив, — неохотно ответил Дин.

Не интересовал его сейчас Росс. Все неважное отсекалось, оставалось только главное — например, как он Сэма тащить будет, а?

Платформу для перевозки снарядов Дин заметил, когда рубил голову восьмому вампиру. Забавные штуки творит этот мир. Случившаяся хуеву кучу лет назад война, сейчас спасала жизнь Сэму.

Война, и немного Дин. Или Дин тоже война?

Он прикинул размеры платформы и застонал — не протиснется она в дверь склада, придется Сэму дойти ножками.

И Дин сказал в пахнущие кровью волосы:

— Мы сейчас встанем, Сэм, слышишь? И пройдем, немного совсем, шагов тридцать, осилишь?

Сэм рвано выдохнул:

— Я… постараюсь, — ответил он.

Дин встал, наклонился, Сэм сомкнул руки на его шее: годами отработанный прием транспортировки одного Винчестера — раненого, вторым — более целым.

Дин медленно выпрямился, максимально бережно поднимая брата.

— Блядь! — вскрикнул Сэм и вцепился в рубашку Дина.— Дин… Дин!

— Ш-ш-ш. Знаю, знаю, — Дин решительно развернул брата, закинул его руку себе на плечо и повел.— Ты главное ноги переставляй, остальное я сделаю. Давай, Сэм.

Сэма хватило на семь шагов.

— Отдохну немного, Дин, — невнятно попросил он. — Чуть-чуть, совсем немного, Дин…

Дин твердо сделал еще один шаг, и еще, и еще, отключая сочувствие, отключая панику, отключая боль, которую испытывал, — боль Сэма.

— Нельзя, братишка. Если сейчас сядем, я тебя не подниму. Ты же не такой уж мелкий, мелкий. Давай, Сэмми.

На «Сэмми» продержались шагов пять. Потом с десяток на «ради меня». Еще парочку с «римминг, Сэм, кончишь от одного языка».

Дошли на «я же без тебя сдохну».

Добрались, конечно. Никто и не сомневался. Кроме одного идиота, Дином Винчестером зовут. На последних шагах Сэм кричал, его трясло, кожа стала влажной и холодной. Но он переставлял ноги, и это было единственным, что волновало Дина.

Он устроил Сэма на платформе, тот застонал, когда пришлось прижать кусок футболки к ране на груди.

— Надо, Сэм, — Дин взял брата за руку, его ладонью придавил ткань. — Я за Дэвидом. Ты как?

— Жив. Иди. Он молодец, Дэвид, знаешь? Когда заваруха началась… ведьмак попытался меня прирезать… Дэвид его застрелил… Тот, правда, тоже выстрелить успел, быстрая тварь… Иди. Ты там… это… жгут ослабь... ногу… потеряет…

— Ой, поучи меня тут, — сварливо ответил Дин, позволил себе еще секунду посмотреть на живого Сэма и побежал в снарядную.

Дэвид оставался без сознания. Дин ослабил жгут, потом снова наложил, подхватил напарника подмышки и потащил. Пара минут и на месте.

Дальше быстрее пошло: прокатились по коридору с ветерком, пришлось попотеть только на пандусе — крутовато, а Дин умахался уже. Но вытащил.

— Сэмми? Ты как?

— Здесь… Ты… Сожги…

— Некогда, потом, — ответил Дин, думая, как будет катить платформу по лесу.

— Сожги, — настойчиво прохрипел Сэм. — Тут кроме трупов… много всякого дерьма. Проклятые предметы, зелья. Тут у Марго был склад… Да и твари в коридорах, наверняка… Все сожги.

Спорить с Сэмом или не спорить с Сэмом, вот в чем был вопрос. Черт, да ответ на него Дин знал с Сэмовых трех. Поэтому рванул за канистрой с бензином. Матерился в процессе — Сэм смеялся, слабо, срываясь, но все же ржал.

Через несколько минут на поляне посветлело — из ямы с шипением и треском рвалось пламя, отлично горело. Нужно было уходить: когда под землей прогорит, огонь перекинется на этот лесок, а в мертвой, заброшенной пожарной части некому потушить молодой, яростный пожар.

Наверное, Дин отключился. Ничего не осталось, кроме стремления любой ценой вытащить Сэма. И Дин тащил, и откуда силы брались, двигался рывками, на пределе возможностей. И не давал Сэму терять сознание, понимал: если не будет слышать брата, сам сломается.

От собственного идиотски жизнерадостного голоса звенело в ушах.

— … никого же не осталось. Завтра ребята пару последних точек расхерачат, и все. Только Марго. Одна. Даже трудиться не придется... Сэм?

— Тут…

— ...говорит: «Всегда так, сначала у вас свидания, потом крышесносный секс, а потом — раз, и ты женат, и жена пилит тебя за немытую посуду». Бедняга Дэвид. Я бы на его месте слово «пилит» не употреблял... А смешно, Сэмми, мы женаты. Секс крышесносный, и за посуду, ну да, пилю. Но, кажется, теперь ты должен мне свидание, Сэм... Сэм?

— Д-д-да… Свидание… Да…

— ...и прикинь, не помню, куда засунул ангельский кинжал, а эта тварь… Сэм?!

Сэм завозился, Дин обернулся рывком, подсветил: брат ослаблял жгут на бедре Дэвида.

— Оставь! — досадливо рявкнул Дин.

— Ногу… Сберечь, — Сэм уже не говорил, шипел сквозь зубы, но оставался самим собой — занудой, ботаником, гиперответственным стервецом, норовящим спасти всех, до кого дотянется.

По пирсу Дин провез платформу играючи, а вот Сэму досталось — трясло сильно, и мелкий стонал и вскрикивал. Но в катер переполз сам, Дин только чуть-чуть помог. Он выдохся настолько, что Дэвида чуть не уронил, сознание мутилось, пришлось перевалить напарника через борт как мешок с картошкой.

Дин устроил раненых, побросал в сумку оставшееся оружие и лихо нацелился отмычкой в зажигание.

Промахнулся — мелко тряслись руки. Перед тем как повторить, решил проверить брата:

— Сэм?

Молчание обрушилось каменной плитой. Дин в панике полез через сидения, не помня о боли, не думая о ребрах брата, о ране на его груди, обхватил, прижал к себе, впился пальцами в затылок…

— Эй, нет, Сэмми, только не снова, Сэмми, да что же это, а? Не делай этого со мной. Сэмми, только не снова, не снова…

У Дина были соленые губы. Не то от слез, не от крови Сэма. Он шарил сначала по шее, потом по запястьям и все не мог нащупать пульс.

— Опусти его, — мягко попросил Дэвид.

Очнувшийся напарник со стоном подтянулся, перехватил тело Сэма, попытался разжать руки Дина.

Не было друга Дэвида, которому Дин улыбался почти два года, которому приносил кофе в участок, которого как-то пытался склеить. Был чужак, отбирающий Сэма, и Дин дернулся за пистолетом, оскалился, зарычал.

Как бездомный пес.

— Дин, спокойнее, я только проверю. — Дэвид говорил очень мягко, как с сумасшедшим, и Дин вдруг понял, что действительно сходит с ума.

Он разжал руки, выпуская рубашку Сэма, Дэвид бережно перехватил тело, прижал пальцы к шее.

— Пульс есть, Дин, слабый, но ровный. Дин, ты слышишь?

Дин рвано вздохнул:

— Да, да. — Сознание прояснялось, Дин удобнее устроил Сэма, проверил жгут Дэвида.

— Он молодец, твой Сэм, — тихо проговорил напарник. — Знаешь, я пока с одним из… вампиров разбирался, он второго убил — представляешь, металлическим подносом для инструментов.

Дин засмеялся, усаживаясь за штурвал.

— Это мой мальчик, — пробормотал он.

Вот теперь соль на губах — точно слезы.

Пофиг. Никто же не видит.

 

***

 

По пристани истерически метались отблески мигалок.

Едва они подплыли к пирсу, как катер подцепили крюками, пришвартовали; парамедики и копы подхватили Дэвида и Сэма. А Дин остался сидеть — руки сложены на коленях — и рассматривать веселое зарево над Лонг-Айлендом. Смешно, что же там так бодро горело?

И капитан Джефферсон рассматривал подсвеченный огнем столб дыма, а потом чуть не за шкирку Дина из катера вытащил, надел на него наручники и засунул в патрульную машину.

— Побудешь в камере в участке, — тихо проговорил он ему на ухо, усаживая на заднее сиденье. — Главное управление слишком хочет получить тебя, дома тебе безопаснее будет.

Странные же бывают у людей представления о доме.

У Сэма свешивалась с каталки рука, и Дину хотелось подойти, поправить. У него вообще вся реальность до этой руки схлопнулась, ну, может, еще до бледного лица, по которому пробегали яркие разноцветные блики. Дин рассматривал ввалившиеся щеки и заострившийся нос и думал, что Сэм никогда не исправится, так и останется врунишкой. Ведь обещал же — «потом», «будущее».

Дин поверил, а Сэм наебал. Снова.

Каталка исчезла в жадном нутре машины парамедиков, взвыла очередная сирена, и Дин откинулся на спинку сиденья, погружаясь в тяжелую, мутную дремоту. Так устал, теперь ведь можно поспать?

Можно.

Очнулся в госпитале: видимо, поспал чуть глубже, чем планировал. Он с минуту пялился на вереницу прямоугольных ламп под потолком, слушал писк монитора и короткие команды врачей. А потом заорал, когда пара ребер слева передала пламенный привет. Болело-то как, блядь! Похоже, совсем недавно Дину делали непрямой массаж сердца, и занимался этим салага, раньше ничего живее манекена не откачивавший. Черт, Дин действительно надеялся, что обошлось без искусственного дыхания!

Нужно было встать и пойти к Сэму, и Дин даже попытался, но ему не дали — сильные ладони придержали за плечи.

— Куда собрался? Тебе нельзя вставать. Еле вернули тебя.

Ну так вернули же. А если нельзя, но очень надо, то можно, Дин всегда этого принципа придерживался. А ему надо, ему жизненно необходимо было выяснить: соврал Сэм о будущем или нет.

Имя брата произнести не получилось, как заклинило, удалось выдавить из себя только:

— Доктор… А..?

Каков вопрос, таков ответ.

— Твой напарник в порядке, операцию сделали, ногу удалось спасти, — конечно, доктор все понял неправильно.

Нет, Дин был рад за Дэвида. Наверное. Обрадуется. Потом.

И Дин молча смотрел прямо в глаза врачу, и тот понял наконец верно:

— Вот оно что, — сказал он и вздохнул.

Дин тут же представил себе худшее — нечего было так вздыхать. Сердце тяжело забилось, проваливаясь, мгновенно отреагировал монитор — ровный писк сменился долбанной аритмией.

— Жив он, жив, черт, прости, не хотел пугать, — доктор подскочил, ввел что-то в капельницу.

«Я не испугался!», — хотел возмутиться Дин, а потом стало удивительно спокойно и ясно.

Конечно, испугался. У Сэма же на пристани рука с каталки свешивалась, и острый нос торчал, и глаза были закрыты. И Дин звал, Дин же звал. А Сэм молчал.

Сэм не мог молчать, когда Дин звал так.

— Борется твой парень, оперируют. Они его вытащат. Если уж ты его довез, они вытащат, — уверенно сказал врач.

Их этому учат, врачей, так убедительно врать, Дин знал. Ну и хрен с ним, пусть даже врет. Дину нужно за что-то уцепиться, пусть за это.

А там будет видно.

— Честно? — не очень внятно спросил Дин.

То, что врач впрыснул ему в капельницу, определенно начинало действовать — веки стали неудержимо опускаться. Дин поднял руку, попытался посчитать пальцы, но не вышло — двоилось в глазах.

— Вытащат, — твердо произнес врач.

Он наклонился ближе к уху Дина:

— Лонг-Айленд потушили, у кучи народа к тебе миллион вопросов. Я могу тебя оставить в госпитале на неделю, только прости, оформить сейчас можно только в психиатрию. Через неделю твой… кто он там тебе… очухается и сможет пережить поездку. И вы уедете, и я о вас больше не услышу. Договорились?

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — шепотом спросил Дин, он мало что соображал, больше старался лишь запомнить слова врача.

— Здесь, в госпитале, о Лонг-Айленде уже с год слухи ходили. Плохие слухи. Врачи… Врачи всегда знают, Дин. И если ты разобрался с тем, что там было… Короче, у тебя неделя. А теперь поспи.

— Нельзя-я-я, — протянул Дин. — Пока операция, нельзя-я-я…

Тело не слушалось, голос не слушался, веки не слушались, он уплывал, его засасывало в темный водоворот.

— Вообще-то, тебе придется, — мягко проговорил доктор. — Я вкатил тебе столько снотворного, что даже с твоим упрямством уснешь.

Голос то удалялся, то приближался.

— Спа….

«…сибо, доктор», — не успел договорить Дин.

 

***

 

Разбудило солнце, светило прямо в лицо, щекотало под веками. Секунд пять он соображал, какая тварь снова уложила его в больницу и где Сэм.

Рядом тихо, размеренно пищало, и Дин с трудом повернул голову.

А вот и Сэм. Везет братишке на крутые гаджеты: эту кровать в космос, сразу за душевой кабиной и кофеваркой.

У Дина с новыми технологиями не сложилось, зато у капельницы, из которой в вену ползли прозрачные слезы, был старый добрый прочный штатив. Пусть не хайтеч, но дойти до кровати Сэма помогло. Вот только ни стульчика, ни табуретки: прямо на матрас свалился, вся конструкция содрогнулась, а Сэму от этого, наверное, больно было. Дин дотянулся до карты, взял, перед глазами запрыгали буквы, не желая складываться в слова.

А потом Дину показалось. Что-то.

Померещилось, что слова в строке «диагноз» те самые, знакомые.

Что долбаный мир где-то потерял три года.

Что не было Лонг-Айленда, дождя на мосту, Гадриэля.

Были церковь, светящееся от непонятной энергии тело, Сэм, умиравший у Дина на руках, слова врача «множественный отказ органов» и прогноз:

«Надейтесь на чудо, молитесь».

— Ангелы? — в полузабытьи бормотал Дин. — Можно попробовать. Или Кроули? Ангелов не дозовешься, а Кроули и звать не надо, в багажнике, но что он может? О. А если Клетку открыть, а, Сэмми? Клетку. Клеточку. У нас же там целых два архангела хранятся. Интересно, Люцифер тебя починит? Ему же сосуд все еще нужен…

— Может, Люцифера… не надо? — робко спросил Сэм.

Наверное, это все еще был какой-то хренов бред, но он Дину определенно нравился. Он разглядывал Сэма, тот смотрел в ответ со слабой, но ясной улыбкой.

— Я не умираю, Дин. Не умираю. Я в порядке.

Сэм потянулся, взял ладонь Дина, бессильно лежавшую на коленях, сжал. Дин позволил — отличные глюки, самые лучшие. Продолжайтесь. Пожалуйста.

— Дин, все будет хорошо, ты слышишь? Не пугай меня, я сестру позову, хочешь? Дин, что ты?

Только когда в голосе Сэма зазвучали паника и готовность действительно позвать медиков, Дин очнулся и понял, что больше минуты сидит в ступоре, глядя на их переплетенные пальцы. И, кажется, не очень-то и дышит.

— Ты как? — тихо спросил Дин и задышал, ох и задышал, даже голова закружилась.

Наваждение уходило, и вдруг поверилось в живого Сэма и в то неопределенное, но, без сомнения, светлое будущее.

— Бывало хуже, бывало лучше, — поморщился Сэм.

Он не выпускал руку Дина, гладил запястье, ладонь, подушечки пальцев.

— Кстати, у нас неделя, — некстати вспомнил Дин. — Потом нам надо валить.

Сэм странно на него глянул, и Дин вдруг вспомнил, что, может, в планах Сэма не было никакого «валить» и «нам».

У него ведь полы зеркальные были и душевая, готовая к миссии на Марс.

И Дин торопливо добавил:

— Ну, мне надо… А ты выздоравливай. У тебя тут кофеварка и запонки…

— Дались тебе те запонки! — досадливо дернулся Сэм.

— Тебе дом нужен, дом, Сэмми, — устало произнес Дин.

— Придурок, — обиженно буркнул Сэм.

Он завозился, со стоном двинулся, прижался к бедру Дина, закрыл глаза.

— Я дома, — сказал Сэм и мечтательно улыбнулся.

 

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

XII 2016 ║ КОНЕЦ

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

➂ ➂ ➆ ➇ ➈ ➀ ➁ ➄ ➅


End file.
